Across the Universe
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: In the wake of tragedy many peoples lives intertwine in surprising ways in hopes of starting the new year off on the right foot...SpinMax LL3 MiloNadine JohnnySerena
1. Girl

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

**PROMPT #1:**

_Is there anybody gone to listen to my story  
All about the girl who came to stay?_

* * *

Once Upon a time there were two girls. They were best friends, almost sisters, that was until one of them was forced to move away against her will. They were in Junior High at the time and were saddened to have to split up however they vowed to write and call whenever they got a chance. Although in the years that had followed Georgie Jones would meet up with Serena Baldwin in Florida where she now lived or in other places Serena would of never returned back to Port Charles New York where they grew up all those years ago...at least not until now.

It had been six years since she'd been in this town and things were definitely different. Places and people had come and gone but as she walked out of the bus station and onto the cool streets she knew some things must be the same.

She closed her long white fleece trench coat tighter against her body, she had forgotten how cold New York winters could be even with Global Warming taking it's toll. She spotted a yellow cab pulling up.

"Are you Serena Baldwin," the driver asked.

"Yes," the Blonde replied as the driver got out to help her with her bags.

"Where to," he asked once she sat down inside.

Where to possibly go first. She could go immediately to her father Scott...he'd be thrilled to see his girl home for New Years even under these circumstances, she could go to see Mac, Maxie, and Robin to pay her respects, she could track down that brother of hers she'd been meaning to meet for the few months she knew of his existence...no...She would go to none of those places...

"Kelly's," she said.

The driver nodded and she was off.

--

Damian Spinelli sat slumped over his laptop at a corner table of the diner. He kept looking over to the door, hoping this was a bad dream, that the Beautiful and Wise Georgie wasn't really gone. Just days before he found her strangled in the part his friend and mentor Stone Cold told him he thought that the young brunette wanted to be more then friends. He laughed and shrugged it off, saying it was nonsense that a girl like her would fall for a guy like him. Then after she was gone, the day after Christmas to be exact, he got an interesting and yet disturbing gift. Detectives David Harper and Lucky Spencer showed up at his place with a folder of letters. Apparently they found a mass amount of unsent e-mails that Georgie wrote...she did love him and that broke his hear even more. Then the cops had the audacity to say that HE the Jackal killed her.

Now alone he was at the diner. Mike just handed him one of Georgie's travel brochures. She was planning to spend her Junior Year abroad in Rome, he was helping her plan it. He closed his eyes thinking back to those times they'd sit together talking about it. The sudden sound of the bells from the door took him out of his thoughts.

--

Serena looked around the small diner. It looked the same as it did when she left, well the wait staff was different but that was about it. She listened to the faint sounds of Christmas music coming through the radio and she pursed her lips. It was December 28th the holiday had come and gone and it was far from a happy one at that. She placed her bags against the wall as she continued to look around and observe the place when a somewhat familiar looking man from behind the counter approached her.

"Serena," he said hugging her, "how have you been it's been."

Serena smiled up at the older man, Mike Corbin who despite the fact that he was the father of Sonny Corinthos was a kind man and proprietor of the small diner for as long as she could remember.

"Let's see...six years I believe," she said.

"I guess you heard about Georgie huh," Mike said. He had known how close the two girls were.

Serena nodded.

"I think even if Georgie wasn't killed," Serena said, "it was about time for me to come home."

"I guess you also heard then that your father has a son," Mike asked as Serena sat down.

She nodded.

"I want to meet him," she said, "it's just I don't know what to say...how to say it...when the timing should be right."

The older man nodded as he eyed the bags in the corner.

"So," he said, "how long are you planning on staying in town."

"Why," she asked, "are you offering me a job here."

"Well we do have an opening," Mike sad sadly, "but seriously I just wanted to let you know we have a vacancy upstairs."

The door swung open as Scott Baldwin entered the diner and walked up to the young woman and put his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"That won't be necessary," he said with a cold tone in his voice, "my daughter will be staying with me."

Spinelli couldn't hear the exchange that was going on between Sir Sr, the Elder Unworthy and the new Blonde One but he couldn't help but roll his eyes. There was something about this new Blonde that intrigued him, made him think that possibly even though the Beautiful and Wise Georgie met an untimely demise before she got a chance to say her piece to the Jackal that he could still find love.

After watching the blonde leave with the Special Prosecutor he headed over to the counter.

"Need a re-fill on your Orange Soda," Mike asked.

Spinelli nodded as the man re-filled the glass.

"Who was that," Spinelli asked, "the Angel to wander into my world of Darkness."

Mike knew who he was talking about and smiled.

"That was Serena Baldwin," Mike said.

That was all he needed to say.

"I'll take that re-fill to go please," he said as the older man nodded and transferred the orange liquid from the glass into a Styrofoam cup. After taking the drink and placing his money on the counter he gathered up his things and headed out into the cold December afternoon a new hope in his heart...even if she was the sister to the Unworthy One could this Serena see the Jackal in the way that Georgie did.

* * *

**TBC**

_I hope you like so far...for the most part the story will focus on Serena, Spinelli, Logan, Maxie, Lulu, and Milo...other characters may be included...PS Johnny might still be in this but the whole mob-war Storyline isn't going on this will mainly focus on the TMK storyline and even that will be somewhat indirectly_

_Comments and ideas loved_


	2. Hold Me Tight

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

**PROMPT #2: **  
_What it means to hold you tight  
being here alone tonight with you_

* * *

He kept thinking about Serena and again became lost in his own thoughts as he walked along the cold docks on his way back to the penthouse. He had taken the long route that he'd been taken home for the past few days, a route that keep him from going past the spot where it all happened. He heard the muffled sounds of footsteps from behind him and all of a sudden he felt a chill that he knew wasn't caused by the weather.

_'The killer can't attack me can he,'_ Spinelli thought, _'I mean he only attacks innocent women right.'_

It was then he saw the source of the sound, a blonde figure in the distance. He thought that maybe it was her, the girl he saw earlier; however how was he to proceed. She spotted him and ran through the snow.

"Mr. Jackal," Nadine Crowell said, "what are you doing out here alone in the cold."

"I should be asking you the same thing," Spinelli said, "don't you know there is a killer on the loose."

Nadine shook her snow covered blonde ponytail as she pulled her jacket closer to her body.

"I still can't believe someone would do something like that to those innocent people," she said thinking about her younger sister Jolene and the deeds she had heard she had done, "anyway my car broke down and I was on my way to the mechanic."

"Why didn't you call a tow truck," Spinelli asked.

"I stopped using my cell after the ball," Nadine said, "after that man tried to kill me—us I was freaked."

"Well the Jackal isn't a mechanic," Spinelli said, "but maybe I can give it a look."

Nadine smiled and thanked him as they headed to the car.

--

Meanwhile back at the Metro court Serena entered her father's room.

"Why don't you move back into the firehouse," Serena asked.

Scott shrugged.

"It hasn't been lived in for years," he said, "and by the time I fix it up who knows where I'll be."

"What about me," Serena said, "if I were to stay...I don't think this hotel is big enough for the two of us to take up permanent residence."

Scott looked at his daughter and smiled.

"What brought you to come to town anyway," he asked, "let alone want to stay."

"I heard about Georgie," Serena said.

"And that is why you wanted to come back," her father asked.

"And Logan," she said, "I know it's stupid but I really want to know my brother...see what he's like."

"He's the kind of guy I hope you don't find yourself attached to," Scott said, "He's trouble."

"I can handle trouble," Serena said smirking.

Scott knew he'd deal with her later but in the meantime he was happy to have her home.

"Come here," he said.

She walked over to him and embraced her.

As he hugged his now adult daughter he knew that it felt right and he hoped that he could keep her safe both from guys like her lowlife brother and the mob and from the killer.

--

Maxie entered Kelly's with Cooper and smiled at Mike before heading upstairs. The older man was worried about the young blonde as he knew that in loosing her sister she lost a big part of herself in the process. Soon she stood in front of a familiar door and knocked on it hoping the person she was calling on was home. Upon hearing the knock Cooper Barrett felt a knot in his stomach. He knew that techno geek Spinelli and Georgie talked, suspected...did he get narked on, was it the cops, or was it Logan Hayes his war buddy and best friend coming to dump on him with his latest girl—Lulu problem.

"Who is it," Cooper said as he quickly hid all evidence of him being the text message killer.

"I-it's Maxie," Maxie said taking her white knit glove and wiping her runny mascara from her face.

The door opened and she saw him and ran into his arms.

"I had that dream again," she said, "that she was still here..."

"It's ok," Cooper said, "I'm here with you now."

"Thanks," Maxie said, "I just can't go home...I mean at least my mom ran off again someplace so I don't have to deal...it's just everywhere I go reminds me of her."

"You can stay here as long as you like," Cooper said, "say why not get out of those wet cloths and spend the night."

"For the first time in a long time," Maxie said, "I don't want to have sex."

"Then we won't have sex," Cooper said, "but I don't want to see you catch a chill either...I mean with your heart and all."

Maxie smiled, she was so glad to have a loving boyfriend who looked out for her and would keep her safe.

She grabbed one of his shirts and headed into the hall towards the common bathroom shared by the tenants. As she left Cooper smirked.

"I'll keep you safe," he said looking at the cord sticking out of his draw, "don't you worry."

--

Spinelli was right on his assumption. He knew nothing about cars. He tried to log on to the internet to look up how to do the repairs but found that there was no net access. He pouted and called triple A for her.

"Thank you," Nadine said.

"For what," Spinelli said, "the jackal's useless without help from the cyber world."

"Your not useless," Nadine said, "you saved my life at the ball and again now."

"It's just I couldn't save the beautiful and wise Georgie," Spinelli said, "I mean if I went with her into the park maybe..."

He began to tear a bit as she placed her arm around him.

"I didn't know Georgie all that well," Nadine said, "but from what I did know is she was fond of you and wouldn't want you to feel helpless."

"y-you know," Spinelli said, "I found out that she liked me...I mean really liked me..."

"I think I always knew that," Nadine said, "I mean when she found out you asked me to the ball I could practically hear her heart break...but she wouldn't want you to dwell on her death...she'd want you to live your life."

Spinelli nodded.

"Thanks for being here for me," Spinelli said, "my newest and truest friend."

"Back at ya Mr. Jackal," she said giving him a friendly hug.

* * *

**TBC**

_OK so I Hope you still like...also I don't know if Milo knows Nadine on cannon but for story purposes they don't know each other..._


	3. All My Loveing

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

**PROMPT #3: **  
_I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
The lips I am missing  
And hope that my dreams will come true._

* * *

Lulu Spencer was lying in her room at the Quartermaine mansion wide awake. She was worried about too many things. Her father recently underwent a quadruple bypass however she knew the worst was yet to come...Luke Spencer could never be tamed. She was also torn between two very dangerous men. The lesser of the two evils, Logan Hayes was supposedly still her boyfriend though she really didn't know anymore. Was she giving him a second chance as an obligation to his father Scott Baldwin or did she genuinely care. Then there was Johnny Zacchara, she thought that after he picked her up hitchhiking they'd never see each other again however that proved to be wrong. She looked at the clock...5:00 AM she could get up and get dressed and head to Kelly's...work the shift Georgie should have been taken however she really wasn't in a people person mood at the moment. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out what path she should follow.

--

Maxie Jones woke up to an empty bed and a note.

_-Went to the Station-See you later-Coop-_

Maxie smiled and fixed herself up before heading downstairs and putting on an apron and heading to her first table.

"Oh great it's you," Maxie said.

"Good morning to you too sunshine," Logan said showing off his trademark smarmy grin.

"What do you want Logan," she asked.

"Coffee...eggs...just tell Mike my usual he'll know what it was," Logan said, "Your sister did."

"You have no right to talk about my sister," Maxie said.

"Georgie was a sweet kid," Logan said.

"She hated you," Maxie said.

"I know that," Logan said, "but she had a good way of hiding it for the most part...I was at the funeral...heard your little speech."

"I didn't see you," she said.

"I stood outside," he said, "I knew I wouldn't be welcomed."

Maxie nodded. He was right about that.

"Anyway," he said, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss."

Maxie rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I'll tell Mike your order," she said.

He smiled and watched her walk off. He could tell the Blonde was hurt and secretly wished he had treated both her and her late sister better in the past.

--

Spinelli had that nightmare again, of finding her dead in the snow, a phone cord on her neck. He wanted to call the Blonde One but didn't think his former crush would want to hear about his broken heart. He wanted to tell Stone Cold but he had his own secret pains. He wished he had more friends, a life outside of cyberspace. It was just a few days to the New Year and that was his resolution. He decided to get washed up and head out...somewhere...anywhere... It was soon that he found himself in the park, on those steps, a candle in his hand. It was still early, slightly after sunrise and it was an overcast winter's day. He pulled out his trusty fire starter that had gotten him out of a few jams in the past and lit the candle.

--

Lulu called Kelly's to hear Mike tell her Maxie was covering the shift and would cover all Georgie's shifts until the new schedule was made. After hearing this the young blonde contemplated getting out of the house but knew that she needed to face the harsh reality of life soon. As she headed downstairs she spotted Dillon pacing the living room.

"Dillon," she said, "I thought you left already."

"I'm staying," he said, "every time I go back people die...I know I'm being selfish but I don't want the next time I come home to be for your funeral Lu."

"It won't be," she said, 'you can trust me...go back to Toronto...make your movie...make it in Emily and Georgie's name...I'll be there when it premieres sitting in the front row giving you a standing ovation."

He teard a bit and gave her a hug.

"Promise me," he said.

"I promise," she replied walking him out.

--

Logan watched the young Blonde trying to hold back her tears as each customer gave there condolences. He genuinely felt horrible for what happened and wanted to kill this man himself once he found him.

--

Spinelli pulled out a manila folder from his bag marked PCPD. From the envelope he pulled out the love letters she wrote to him. He needed to do this. To set him free...to move on and start a new life...carpe diem...it was what Georgie would want him to do. He picked up the first of the letters and pulled it toward his face brushing his bottom lip toward the paper.

"Wise Georgie," he began, "I loved you too with all my heart...I the Jackal was blinded by others and humbly regret not seeing your fairness before it was too late. However I can not dwell in what could have been and beseech your guidance and wisdom to help me open my heart and guide me to a full and happy life."

-

Lulu was walking back from the bus station and saw him standing there and knew something had to be done.

--

**TBC**

_Quick question did AJ ever have a storyline with Brenda or Julia if not could there be some way that he did and could of possibly had Coop from it???_


	4. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

--

**PROMPT #4: **

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand_

_--_

Lulu stood in the shadows as she watched her good friend sitting on the park steps holding vigil and looking as if he was setting something on fire. She regretted the fact that she'd been wrapped up in her own personal drama and was blind to the fact that her friend was in pain. She walked over to where he was sitting and knelt down beside him.

"You look like you could use a friend," she said.

He choked back his tears and looked up at her.

"Blonde One," he said, "you shouldn't have to see the Jackal this way."

"I'm still your friend right," she asked.

He paused to think for a second about that. He wanted her to be but during the past few months she observed that Georgie had been a better friend to him then she had ever been.

"I-I guess," he finally replied.

"Then it's perfectly natural to see each other in good times and bad," she said pausing, 'you miss her don't you...I miss her too."

"You have no idea Blonde One," he began, "the pain I'm going through."

He handed her the letters and watched her read them.

"Wow," was all she could say, "I mean I kind of assumed it I mean when she found out I was living with you and Jason the tension at work was almost as bad as when I took Dillon from her."

Spinelli nodded. Though he hadn't been in town yet when that happened he could imagine how it was.

--

Logan still sat at Kelly's and watched the breakfast rush die down.

"your still here," Maxie said, "well I mean I guess you don't have anything better to do then slum since Sonny fired you...with all this free time on your hands I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be the killer."

"I would never have harmed Georgie," Logan said, "and as much as I can't stand you I know how much you mean to my best friend and would never mess a pretty little blonde hair from your head."

Maxie didn't know how to respond. Was Logan Hayes actually showing some sense of human emotion?

"I'm actually thinking of taking my dad up on his offer," Logan said, "you know putting on another uniform...becoming a cop or something."

"Didn't you say once you wanted to be a doctor,' Maxie asked.

"Pipe dream," he replied.

"Why can't you let Scott pull strings and get you back on track," she asked.

"I'm so far behind as it is," he said, "besides now I'd think being a doctor would be boring I mean where's the fun...the action."

Maxie laughed.

"I see what you mean," she said.

"You're laughing," he said.

Maxie covered her mouth and swallowed.

"It's ok," he said, "She'd want you to laugh."

For the first time in a while Maxie Jones didn't want to blast Logan Hayes. She knew that despite the fact that more times then not he was a pigheaded jerk at the moment he knew all the right things to say. There conversation was however suddenly interrupted as a customer entered and Maxie showed an expression to resemble a smile.

--

After leaving his candle and placing the remaining letters back into his bag Spinelli and Lulu went for a walk.

"So," he said, "you've heard all about my pain Blonde One what's happening in your life."

Lulu shrugged. She could tell Spinelli was still in pain and didn't want to burden him with news about Logan and Johnny. Spinelli must have read her mind because the next words out of his mouth were.

"So are you still with Logan."

"You called him Logan," she said, "not the Unworthy One."

"Well if he makes you happy I'll give him the benefit of the doubt," he said, "but I still don't have to be his friend...but the least I can do is stop calling him the Unworthy One...but if he breaks your heart again."

"I think that it will be the opposite," Lulu said, "you see lately I've been avoiding Logan's calls...I-I met someone else and now I'm so confused."

The paused by a park bench and cat down. Spinelli took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Tell the Jackal all about it," he said, "it will be a pleasant distraction."

"It's Johnny Zacchara," Lulu said.

"The Warped One," he said, "seriously Blonde One you could do so much better...now if the other man were me or Milo heck even film guy I'd say go for it but in this case I think Logan would be the lesser of two evils..."

Lulu nodded.

"I think your right," she said smiling, "it's just..."

"You don't know how to tell Logan about Johnny," he asked.

"You know me so well," she said.

"Well that's what best friends are here for," he said.

--

"You're smiling now too," Logan said, "hmm maybe I should go to med school and become a shrink."

Serena was now seated next to Logan and looking at Maxie and her companion. As she looked at the man she could see some resemblance between him and her father and thought she'd take a chance.

"E-excuse me," she said, "I hate to interrupt but you wouldn't be Logan Hayes would you."

Logan turned around in his seat and locked eyes at the other blonde. He immediately recognized her from the photos his father once showed him in one of their rare conversations they had shared during his time in town.

"S-Serena," he said smiling, "you don't know how long it's been that I wanted to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual," she said, "though I didn't think it would take the passing of my best friend to bring us together..."

She paused and turned to Maxie.

"I'm sorry by the way."

Maxie was sick of hearing the same empty sounding condolences however she knew Serena Baldwin was sincere.

"Thank you," she said, "let me leave you to get to know your brother...I have other customers I need to attend too."

Serena nodded and placed her hand on Logan's. As Maxie walked away she could hear the other girl's voice...

"Ok...I want to know all about you..."

--

**TBC**

_I hope you are still liking...don't worry Milo fans I PROMICE he will be joining the mix in the next chapter_


	5. With a Little Help from my Friends

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

--

**Prompt #5**

_What would you do if I sang outta tune?  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing outta key  
Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_

* * *

_

It was getting later on in the day and the flow of customers at Kelly's was surprisingly slow. Maxie just sat behind the counter watching the interaction between Logan and Serena and feeling insanely jealous. Why could Logan Hayes have his little sister and she could not...why was the world punishing her. She wanted to smash something, to make a scene, to make it about her but for the first time in a long time she didn't want to be selfish. She noticed a PCU coarse catalogue lying behind the counter and she picked it up.

_'I wonder if it's too late to register for the Spring Semester'_ she thought, _'I mean Mac should at least have one girl graduate college right.'_

She silently flipped through the book occasionally looking up at the siblings. Soon she felt a hand tapping the book. She looked up to see Logan's blue eyes looking back at her.

"I just wanted to say thanks," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"For introducing me to my sister, for being civil to me...well as civil as you can...for..."

Maxie placed her hand on his lips and smiled letting him know he didn't need to say anymore.

"Here," Logan said handing her a napkin, "my phone number...If you ever need to talk about anyone...anything and you don't want to talk to Coop consider this a peace offering...the start of a clean slate."

Maxie was in a bit of shock as she then watched Logan and his sister still talking as they both left the diner together.

--

After talking with Spinelli about her problems and giving him a pleasant distraction from his own pains she headed into the diner to take her shift noticing her _'boyfriend'_ leaving the diner with a very pretty looking Blonde.

Lulu shook her head thinking she deserved it, for not being honest to him about her still being in contact with Johnny.

She looked at Maxie and faked a smile. The two blondes were never really close however she felt sorry for the older blonde and hoped that in these tragic times they could at least be frienemies about it.

"So who was that blonde with Logan," she asked.

"If you're worried that Logan's cheating on you he's not, that was Serena."

"Serena's back since when."

Maxie shrugged.

"Since today apparently."

Lulu smiled.

"You can go if you want to."

"Where to go. Coop's at the station, Georgie's dead, I have no friends."

"You have me."

"That's the second time today that someone who I thought hated my guts reached out to me. I hope that it's sincere and not just out of sympathy."

Lulu didn't know how to respond. Was it the moment taken over or was it for real.

--

Spinelli was beginning to feel better about the whole Georgie situation. He needed to move on, to open his heart up again. He decided to not go to Kelly's to give the Blonde One her space for the afternoon and let her live her own life even if it lead her to the Crabby Commando or the even more Unworthy One Johnny Zacchara. He entered the coffee house and headed over to the counter. The barista offered him an Orange Soda from a mini fridge in back but he shook his head.

"No thanks. Today I think I'm going to actually have coffee."

The barista looked stunned as did the young man standing in the corner. Once Spinelli took a seat to have his drink the other man headed over.

"Since when do you drink coffee," Milo Giambetti asked.

"Since today."

Milo simply nodded.

"So how have things been?"

Milo asked this in regards to Georgie. He was with the younger man at the girl's funeral and could tell he was broken up. They hadn't seen each other since then and wanted to make sure he was fine.

"Let's see Christmas sucked."

"I'd bet."

"Then I find out that wise Georgie liked me. I mean really liked me Milo. At first I thought that it was it, that Georgie's death was the end of my chances of finding love until..."

"Something happened."

"I met...nay...saw someone and she took my breath away Milo."

"Is it anyone I know?"

"I don't know, her name is Serena."

"As in Baldwin."

"That would be the one. And I just don't know. Should I the Jackal put myself out there so soon? To tell her I think she's cute. I mean my track record in first impressions never went so well."

"Is this you asking me to be your wingman because my track record in women sucks? I mean you might not know this but I was kind of a geek myself back in High School."

Spinelli tried not to laugh.

"I'm serious man. Lulu was the first girl I've ever tried to ask out and you know how that turned out."

Spinelli nodded.

"It was for the best. Well for the Jackal anyway. In the end I guess the Blonde One can only be my best friend and surprisingly I can accept that."

"At least you have the friendship thing going with her."

Spinelli nodded.

"So about Serena. I really don't know what to do. I mean clearly her father and brother know about my connection to Stone Cold and..."

He paused lowering his voice.

"The mob...so clearly my chances of a clean slate are over before they begin right."

"Don't cell yourself short man...New Years Eve is coming up and there is this party at the Metro Court."

"How do you know?"

"Max overheard Carly talking to Jason about it."

"So do you propose we crash said party."

"Well it's not like its invitation only Spinelli. And besides Serena will probably be there seeing as her father lives at the hotel."

"And maybe you can find someone new to ring in the New Year with in the process."

The younger man winked.

"Maybe."

The two men then continued with conversation about the party and what their plan of attack should be.

--

Maxie decided she needed to get some air so she left the diner when suddenly she heard footsteps coming toward her in the snow. She ducked into an ally way and stood shivering. It was then that Maxie heard the beeping that signaled that she was getting a text. Another chill ran down her spine as she looked at the message.

_You Escaped Once_

_Don't think you can_

_Do that again_

Upon reading the message she ran back into the diner and grabbed her things. She needed to be home even if it meant that she would have to face her mom.

"If Cooper wants to find me tell him I'm not feeling to good."

"Do you want me to make you some soup to go."

"No thanks Lulu."

Maxie left. She needed to rest and maybe just maybe the next day she would have the strengths to see Spinelli and see what he could find.

--

**TBC**

_I hope you like it...I really have a small middle piece thought out and the end chapter with it all coming together as far as ships go it WILL end SpinRena and Milo/Nadine I have yet to decide who Lulu will end up with (Johnny or Logan) just that Maxie will end up with the other one (once Coop is arrested for being he TMK of coarse)_


	6. It Won't Be Long

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

**Prompt #6**

_Every night when everybody has fun,  
Here am I sitting all on my own_

* * *

Maxie Jones looked over at her cell phone again and shivered. It was fro real; the text message killer was sending her a message. She paused at her door. She wanted to be alone however she knew that her house wasn't safe anymore, the killer knew she lived here as she was attacked there before. Also her mother Felicia was still at the house with the intention of solving the case making Maxie even more mad. How dare her mother use her sister's death to try to actually be a mom and come back to town to see her? She backed away from the building and tried to find a safe place however with a killer on the loose no place was completely safe, was it.

--

Lulu liked working nights especially this close to the New Year. It was giving her a chance go find herself, to figure things out. She loved Logan Hayes she thought however if that was true then why did she worry about Johnny Zacchara every chance she had. The diner was dead as it was a Saturday night and most people were having their weekly date nights. She took this opportunity of being alone to reflect on her year and wish that in the next year she'd finally get her life back together. She walked over to the jukebox and placed in a few quarters and began to dance along to the music. It freed her, dancing...

--

Spinelli was back at the penthouse now flipping through the channels on the television and stopping on an old movie. He then began to play over the movie that was showing in his head. In his movie he was suave, worldly, and always got the girl...a complete contrast of his life. He leaned back onto the pillows and closed his eyes and had a dream however unlike before there was a different star...it wasn't the blonde one or his new crush Serena...it was the beautiful and wise Georgie and a lone tear fell from his eyes.

--

Maxie could swear that her feet were just leading her someplace and her head was someplace else. When her head caught up to her body she realized she was at Harberview Towers and in front of Jason's apartment. The sound of a knock on the door woke Spinelli from his sleep. He peaked out of the peep hole to see Maxie and opened the door.

"I got another message Spinelli," Maxie said, "and something just told me to come here...I couldn't be alone tonight and I couldn't go home."

"The Jackal is most surprised you chose to come to him. I would have thought you would seek help with your parents."

"I don't want to freak them out any more then they are. Anyway can the Jackal figure out the sender."

"It's most likely piggy backed like the others but I'll try."

The young woman handed him the phone and he began to work.

As she watched the Jackal do his thing she curled up on the opposite end of the couch and looked at what he was watching.

"I love Audrey Hepburn..." He heard her say. He heard her commenting on the actress's style and class however he was lost in his work to comment back to her. Soon he made a face.

"What did you find?"

"I don't know if this is supposed to be some sick joke or something but this time the killer had the nerve to piggyback the message to your sister's number."

Maxie made a face. That was truly a sick joke.

"D-do you think Jason would mind if I stayed a bit...I need some space away from everyone being her Spinelli is the last place anyone especially the killer would look for me."

Spinelli nodded.

"Across the hall from my pink room there is an empty room. It used to belong to Samantha when she was here there Lulu occupied it for a while. I bet they left some clean cloths you could borrow if needed...or there is an old robe hanging behind the door to the bathroom down the hall...your sister borrowed it..."

"Georgie was here in nothing but a robe. You didn't Spinelli did you?"

"Have sex with her...no...NO...I was sick and spilled soup on her and she went to wash her cloths and borrowed it...I thought it belonged to Stone Cold's seldom mentioned first wife Brenda the original occupant of the regrettably pink room however Georgie suspected it belonged to the Valkyrie's husband Jax..."

Maxie nodded.

"I so owe you Spinelli."

She hugged he hacker as she headed upstairs.

"Anything for a friend."

--

The song on the jukebox ended as Lulu was still alone. A chill ran up her spine. It was quiet...too quiet...suddenly she heard a noise that startled her. It was Mike saying he's stay to lock up and she could go. It wasn't long till she reached the mansion. She decided to head to the boat house for some reason. When she got there she remembered what took place there what seemed like forever ago. About how she had plotted to break up Georgie and Dillon and succeeded. As she sat in the place that she had sex with Dillon she couldn't help but wonder what if...if she didn't do it would Georgie still be alive and back in Toronto with Dillon...would it have been her in the ground...Maxie...someone tottaly different. She decided not to dwell on what ifs as she pulled out a small notebook from her pocket. This was the order pad she used at Kelly's however right now she needed it for something different. She took out a pen and began to write.

_Logan vs. Johnny pros and cons_

--

Serena sat in the empty hotel room that she shared with her father. Logan and her had hit it off great earlier and she hoped to be seeing him more around town as besides Maxie he was really her only friend at present. Logan however told her he had something important to do. She assumed that it meant that he had a date with Lulu however when her dad then later apologized to her saying that he planed to go to a Hockey game with Logan and wished that he had an extra ticket. She simply smiled, glad for the father son bonding and watched him leave. Now she was alone in the hotel room eating room service and watching some old Audrey Hepburn film on TV hoping that she wouldn't be spending ringing in the new year alone like she was now. It was then that she spotted an invitation on the Hotel room's table announcing that the hotel was having a new year's party and a smile spread across her face.

--

Lulu looked at her list and smiled at the results before retiring into the mansion and relaxing in a warm bath, she definitely deserved it.

--

Spinelli sat alone in the living room waiting for Stone Cold and watching the end of the movie.

When Jason didn't show up and the movie ended he decided to call it a night. He flipped off the TV and closed up his computer and headed upstairs. After getting changed into a pair of pajamas he snuck out of the regrettably pink room to peek in on Maxie who for the first time since her sister's death was actually having a good nights sleep.

--

**TBC**

_I know this chapter was mostly action and not allot of dialogue but I think it was still pretty good especially cause I'm beginning to solidify a SpinMax friendship...I hope you continue to stick by this cause I have allot yet to come_


	7. I've Just Seen a Face

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

**PROMPT #7**

_I've just seen a face;  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met_

_

* * *

_

A few days had passed since that night where Maxie Jones crashed at Casa de Stone Cold after getting a message from the killer and since that night it seemed that she wanted to seek comfort in the young hacker which surprised him.

'_Did she suspect the conniving cadet was the killer like her sister did' _He wondered to himself as on New Years Eve a knock sounded on his door. Stone Cold was out doing something for Mr. Corinthos sir who was engaged at present with _'personal'_ matters. Translation he was in the city ringing in the New Year with Queen of Couture Kate Howard. The young man didn't know who he'd see behind that door. He thought it would be Milo however he doubted the bodyguard would have time to party considering the impending war. Opening the door he was surprised to say the least in who he saw.

"Hi Spinelli," Maxie said.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out celebrating the New Year with your boyfriend?"

"Coop said he had things to do at the station but he'd meet me at the Metro Court later. I just wanted to see what you were up to tonight."

Spinelli shrugged.

"I was supposed to go the Metro Court as well."

"Oh do you have a date."

"Milo but I doubt he'll be making it."

Maxie nodded as Spinelli's cell rang. She allowed him to pick it up and when he returned he was laughing.

"Milo must be psychic or something. He said he'd meet up with me there."

Maxie smiled.

"Your not wearing that are you."

Spinelli looked down at his attire. He was wearing what he normally wore and she was just shaking her head at him dragging him up the stairs to his pink room.

"You helped me out the other night and I owe you. Let me give you a makeover."

The young man rolled his eyes at her but reluctantly agreed. He knew the bad blonde one had a flair for fashion.

--

At the hotel it seemed like a good amount of the town was there ready to ring in the New Year. Serena was sitting at the bar trying to flirt with a bartender to get her something with a bit more kick when she heard a familiar male voice ordering two drinks. After paying the bartender he smiled at her.

"Just don't tell Scott he'll think I'm corrupting you."

Serena smiled.

"Here alone Logan."

"Well my girlfriend was supposed to be here."

"I still can't believe you and Lulu Spencer are dating and world war three hasn't broken out."

"Give it time."

--

Outside Lulu was about to enter the hotel when a pair of hands grabbed her and brought her to the side of the hotel exterior and spun her around.

"Don't tell me that I shouldn't be here because I know that."

"You just have a death wish."

"I just wanted to wish you a happy New Year."

"It would be happier if I knew you were ok."

"I can take care of myself you should know that by now."

"I know that Johnny but I still worry about you."

"Well don't okay it will make things harder then it has to be. Go back in there and be with your boyfriend. Be where I know you will be out of harms way."

"I know too many people to not be in harms way."

"Well be careful."

Then out of nowhere Johnny Zacchara and Lulu Spencer shared a kiss. Little did they know they were being watched.

--

After deciding to take separate cars to the hotel Spinelli and Maxie arrived. Maxie watched Spinelli exit his car at the hotel and smiled at her handiwork. So she didn't give him an extreme makeover or anything she just told him to brush his hair and pulled out a suit for him to wear. Though she had seen him dressed up before...the Black and White Ball and her sister's funeral most recently she couldn't help but smile as she witnessed how good he cleaned up. She shook the thought out of her head. She couldn't like Spinelli could she...he was too good for her, besides she was in love with Coop.

"Hey Sexy." Came a voice from behind her.

Maxie swung around to see Cooper.

"Coop you made it."

"I promised I would didn't I."

She nodded and took his arm entering the hotel silently hoping things would work out for Spinelli.

-

Milo couldn't believe what he witnessed as he arrived at the hotel. Lulu kissing Johnny. He decided to try to block it out of his mind. Whatever happened to Lulu he was out of her life and knew that it was for the better? As he spotted his friend he vowed to keep that tidbit of information from him.

"You clean up good."

"Thanks. But I have to admit the Jackal had some assistance."

"Whose."

"Maxie's."

He said her name cough like so that Milo wouldn't here him.

"Maxie...the '_Bad'_ Blonde one."

"She actually isn't that bad once you get to know her."

Milo just nodded. Spinelli didn't know the whole story about Maxie Jones and he didn't want to tell it to him at least not that night.

As they entered the hotel they spotted Maxie and Coop in each other's arms on the dance floor Logan leaving Serena at the bar to greet Lulu and numerous other familiar faces around them.

"Serena's alone man nows your chance."

Spinelli looked from Serena back to Milo and nervously bit his lip.

"I-I don't know..."

"It's now or never."

Spinelli took a deep breath and nodded.

'_Here goes nothing.'_ He thought as he approached her.

-

Spinelli approached the bar and cleared his throat thinking of what to say. Serena turned to look at him and smiled.

"H-hello."

"Hi."

"U-um would you...that is...would you like to dance."

"I don't know. I was told not to talk with strangers let alone dance with one."

"And I'm probably the strangest stranger you've ever met right."

"I wouldn't say that."

She smiled as he put out her hand.

"I'm..."

He paused thinking of how to introduce himself.

"You're..."

"I'm Damian Spinelli also known as the Jackal."

"The Jackal."

"The Jackal the assassin of the internet, the ace of cyberspace."

Serena nodded.

"I'm Serena Baldwin, no nickname."

"Well I'm sure the Jackal can think of something if you let me."

She smiled.

"I bet you could Damian."

He made a face.

"Please call me Spinelli."

"Spinelli. Anyway they say strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"And we now know each others names so it's a start."

"And I'd love to dance with you but..."

"But you think I'm a geek right."

"I wouldn't say geek exactly...kind of quirky though...but between you and me I like my guys with quirk they are way more interesting the pretty boys who tend to be complete assholes."

Spinelli smiled a bit remembering Georgie telling him almost the exact same thing once when he asked what Lulu saw in Logan that she didn't see in him.

"Anyway I'd like to dance with you but I'd rather sit and talk."

"Talkings good."

--

Milo watched Spinelli talking to Serena and smiled.

'_At least He found a date.'_ He thought as he spotted a blonde entering the room looking around nervously. He hadn't been to the Black and White Ball and hadn't been around the hospital or Kelly's to know that this woman was Nurse Nadine Crowell.

Milo headed over to Nadine to introduce himself.

--

Maxie and Cooper were dancing as it was getting closer to midnight.

"Maxie I need to go but I promise I'll be back for midnight."

She nodded and headed to the bar and sat next to Spinelli and Serena.

"I see you two are hitting it off."

"We are. So Maxie where were you hiding this one the past few days."

Spinelli was blushing a little.

"I guess I was trying to hide him from heartbreak. I mean Lulu Spencer pretty much stomped on his heart in choosing your brother...then there was Georgie...you know if she were alive he'd probably be her date tonight."

Serena felt bad for her new friend in knowing this.

"I'm so sorry Spinelli."

"It's alright. Georgie would have wanted the Jackal to move on and be happy. Anyway where is Coop."

"Outside."

--

Outside Leyla Mir was upset that she was running late. She really wanted to make it to the party. Even though she didn't have a date it was nice to not be alone to ring in the New Year and who knew maybe she'd meet some random.

Cooper spotted his next victim. Sure Leyla didn't have any connection to anyone but this was the basis of her appeal. He would kill her to let the cops know nobody was safe. He'd deal with Maxie later...or just torture her by text he hadn't figured out what yet. He pulled the phone cord from his back and got to her from behind. As he entered the hotel he opened up his phone and sent a text piggybacked to Patrick Drake's number: **YOUR DEAD**

--

Cooper returned and grabbed Maxie for a dance as the clock began to tick down. Serena smiled at Spinelli.

"You know. I'd rather not be there while all these happy couples are making out."

"You want to head outside then."

"If you wouldn't mind Spinelli."

Spinelli nodded as they exited the hotel.

"Oh my god."

Serena said spotting the body.

A knot settled in Spinelli's stomach as he spotted the young nurse lying with a phone cord on her neck.

'When will it end?'

* * *

**TBC**

_I wanted to add another death I hope you like...I'm planning on building more of the different ships...it there is any one in particular you wish to see let me know..._


	8. Let It Be

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

**PROMPT #8**

_And when the broken hearted people  
living in the world agree,  
there will be an answer, let it be_.

* * *

The year had only just begun and yet there was another funeral to attend. In the past few months he had become an expert of these and wished he'd never have to attend another one again for a long long time but with a killer on the loose he knew he'd not be getting that wish. 

Jason Morgan came downstairs to see his roommate dressed in his suit slumped on the couch.

"So how was your New Years?"

"Besides finding another dead body it was pretty good actually. The jackal has made a new friend."

Jason nodded. He was glad in hearing this.

There was a knock on the door and the young man stood up to get the door. Upon opening it he spotted a young blond dressed in Black with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Jackal," Nadine said from the doorway as the young man took her hand, "I don't think I could of done this without you."

"I knew Nurse mir briefly during my time on the nightshift."

Spinelli paused he knew that the Night Shift was a sore subject for Nadine as that was when her sister was wrecking havoc.

"and I know she was one of your trusted and Loyal friends."

Nadine nodded and headed out to the curch with her friend.

--

The service was fairly small, mostly consisting of whatever hospital staff was off that afternoon. She didn't have family in this country and her only real friend was Nadine who had the unfortunate duty of reading the eulogy. As Spinelli watched her she showed the same nervousness as Elizabeth and Maxie did before her. Once the service was over she gave Spinelli another hug thanking him again.

"I just don't understand, WHY Leyla...I mean I get that the Loyal Laticia, the Valkarie, even Nobel Emily had ties to Mr. Corenthos Sir and Stone Cold, then there was Maxie and Georgie who I fear were tied to the killer by their connection to me."

"don't say that. I mean what if there is no connection, what if it's all random."

"That would make some sense I guess."

By now there walk from the curch had led them to the coffeehouse.

"Come on my treat." Spinelli said pointing to the shop. Nadine peered through the glass and spotted Milo standing guard and smiled a bit. Spinelli noticed and smiled back.

"Let me guess Milo's there."

"How could you tell."

"He told me that you two met the other night...before well...you know...and you hit it off."

"we did. Is it selfish of me Mr. Jackal to want to pursue a relationship with my sister in a coma and my friend and colegue Leyla being buried just hours ago."

"I don't think it's selfish at all. In fact the Jackal thinks that in seeing the lives of our friends snuffed out so soon by this psychopath that it puts things into perspective. Life is short, Carpe Diem Seaze the Day."

"You know your right."

She gave him a hug and entered the coffeeshop full of confidence and energy and walked up to Milo.

'_Seize the Day'_ she thought as she walked up to Milo and kissd him shocking not only the young bodyguard but Spinelli as well. The young hacker could tell that Nadien didn't need him anymore so he left the place leaving her alone with the guard.

-

As Nadine pulled back from Milo he gave her a deer in the headlights look.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"I'm so so sorry."

The young nurse began to back away when Milo placed his hand on her shoulder.

"you don't have to go."

"I-I made a scene. I'm such an idiot."

"your not."

He smiled and pulled out a chair for her to sit in as he headed behing the counter to poured them coffee and joined her to let her unload everything that was troubling her.

--

Spinelli thought of where to go next. He decided to head to Kelly's to take his own advice and see if Serena was there. If she were he thought that maybe he'd attempt to ask her out on a proper date and just prey that she didn't reject him.

Meanwhile at the diner Maxie was upstairs in Cooper's room cuddeling up with him shivering. Maxie had yet to know that Cooper was in fact the Text Message Killer and Cooper had no intention of telling her. He planed instead to torture her then attack by surprise and get her back for not only cheating on him with his best friend but for also disproving his alibi of wwhere he was during the Black and White ball and almost exposing him for attempting to Kill Carly, as for Emily...well that was a copycat.

"I'm so scared Coop. I mean don't get me wrong I was never the biggest Leyla fan. I mean that Skank did steal my cousin Robin's boyfriend. But nobody should have to die like that."

"I know."

He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her neck gently. Then she looked up into his seemingly innocent eyes and thought back to a conversation that Spinelli and her sister had before she died. They both suspected Cooper as being the killer however at the time Maxie didn't believe it. However now she wasn't too sure. It was odd that right before both her sister's death and Lelya's he was no place to be seen. She shivered even more afraid that she was sleeping with her sisters killer.

--

Spinelli entered the diner to see Lulu behind the counter. She noticed he was still in his suit and she smiled placeing an orange soda on the counter.

"so how was the funeral."

Spinelli shrugged.

"No different then the other two I've been to recently. I swear Blonde One it seems that funerals are becoming a monthly occurrence. The Jackal just hopes that the death of the month for February doesn't turn out to be you."

"I can take care of myself."

"How, by aligning yourself with the Warped One Johnny Zachara."

"Johnny was just a friend, emphasis on was."

Spinelli nodded hoping she was right. He had only recently learned to accept her being with the Unworthy One and knew that she was at least safe with him.

"So is Serena around."

Lulu smiled. She had seen her friend and Logan's kid sister mingling New Years Eve.

"I haven't seen her today. But when I do I'll put in a good word."

"Much appreciated Blonde One."

--

Maxie and Cooper came running down the stairs.

"I'm sorry I need to go to the station. I think it has to do with Leyla's death."

"Should I wait?"

"It could take a while."

Cooper left as Lulu looked at the other blonde. It seemed that ever since Georgie's death the two young women were uncharacteristically civil towards each other.

"Spinelli can we talk."

Lulu rolled her eyes wondering since when did Maxie talk to Spinelli. She assumed that this was again an effect of Georgie's death so she didn't want to ask.

"Sure thing."

"I mean someplace a bit more." She paused looking both ways before whispering. "Private."

Spinelli assumed she needed a crying shoulder to talk about her sister so he nodded. He new Stone Cold would be gone on business and he thought to himself that Serena could come later. However as he escorted Maxie to his place he began to wonder, was he seizing the day with the WRONG Blonde One.

* * *

**TBC**

_OK so I'm thinking of making it SpinMax and NOT SpinRena and if I put Serena with somebody it will be Johnny_


	9. Come Together

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

**PROMPT #9**

_One thing I can tell you is you got to be free  
Come together right now over me_

* * *

When Maxie told him she wanted to talk he was fine. When she added the private part however he began to feel a bit nervous.

"Where are you taking me?" The young blonde asked as she reluctantly was being lead by the young hacker someplace.

"You said you wanted to talk in private, so the Jackal is taking you someplace private."

He swung open a set of doors and led her down a pair of dark steps before flipping on a light switch.

"I stumbled upon this place when I was following Stone Cold last spring. Apparently this used to be a night club a few years back."

Maxie nodded. The Cellar, she had heard of it though was still just a kid when the club had its run. I was owned by Carly and Ric of all people, such a mismatched pair though smiling and looking at her companion as he pulled down a chair and began to dust it off with his jacket. So were her and Spinelli she thought, there was just something about him.

"So what did you wish to tell the Jackal?"

"I-Um that is I wanted to know why you and my sister suspected Coop as the killer. I mean a lot of the evidence points to Logan or Johnny Zacchara."

"Johnny had an alibi when your sister was dead. He was with the Blonde One."

"And Logan."

Spinelli shrugged pulling out a file.

"Georgie and I dug this up about the cunning cadet."

Maxie looked over the file which stated that around the place where Cooper was stationed a woman was strangled.

"Is this what you have on him? Come on Spinelli Logan was stationed there too. And he already has a violent streak towards women going."

"I still think that if it were him he'd attack Lulu first for betraying his unworthy heart by seeing Johnny.

Maxie nodded. For once Spinelli was making sense of sorts.

"So now what do I do Spinelli. I mean if my boyfriend is the one that killed my sister and is threatening my life. Should I continue to sleep in his bed with one eye opening worrying that each breath could be my last?"

"No one should have to live a life of fear."

He gently put his arm around her in comfort which lead her to slowly turn to him. However before anything could happen Maxie's cell rang.

"Hello," she said, "now...fine."

She hung up.

"My mom and Mac want me to go home, to be safe. How can I be safe when I was attacked there?"

"How can you be safe with Coop if he's the killer?"

Spinelli grinned as she playfully slugged him.

"I can now see what my sister saw in you. You may be weird but you're a real sweet guy and I'm sure that you'll find someone again who loves you for you and doesn't take you for granted."

As she stood up he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Maxie."

She turned around.

"Stay at Casa De Stone Cold. I mean we have guards, you'd have the Jackal."

"I'll go back to my place and sleep on it."

Spinelli smiled and watched her leave.

--

Lulu was still at Kelly's as she watched Maxie coming out of the alleyway and walk into her father's squad car. A few minutes later she saw Spinelli re-enter the diner, his suite coat full of dust and tear stains on his shoulders.

"Talking about Georgie."

"Among other things Blonde One."

Lulu nodded.

"Tell me something do you REALY love Logan."

"Please not this again."

"I'm looking out for you, as a friend. I mean as much as I think he's unworthy after all he did assault me and plant that unwanted kiss on you."

Lulu rolled her eyes wondering where this was going.

"What the jackal is trying to say is that well. I've seen a change in him these past few months. I don't know if it's because of you or his sister."

"But you'd rather see him with me then Johnny."

Spinelli nodded.

"I mean I know the Unwor-Logan is the son of your father's sworn enemy but at least he isn't a cold blooded killer."

"That's not what my brother thinks. Lucky thinks Logan might be the text message killer and I'm starting to believe him."

Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"I mean god knows where he was at the ball when Emily and Carly were attacked, not to mention the connections."

"Connections."

"Leticia ratted Jason on Logan when he didn't show up to guard her and the boys when they went school shopping. Then Emily on numerous occasions publicly blasted him about his treatment of me. Then Carly never was a fan of his, Maxie with her 'bet' and Georgie...well I noticed a few times she was asking him questions."

"Questions."

Lulu nodded as she spotted Logan outside.

"Shhh don't tell anyone about this conversation."

"I won't tell anyone if you promise to stay safe."

"I'll stay as safe as I can for a Spencer."

Spinelli nodded. That would have to do for now.

--

As he left the diner he was more confused then ever. Was it Cooper who was the killer or was the Unworthy One once again living up to his name. He didn't have to go far when he spotted Serena.

"Why are you so dressed up for?"

"It's been a long day Serena."

"Care to talk about it."

Spinelli didn't know how much of things he could let her know both for her own safety and for the fact that he didn't want her onto the fact that he now thought that her brother was the murderer of her best friend.

"Well I need to get out of these cloths."

He paused.

"Oh god that sounded dirty didn't it."

He laughed.

"What the Jackal is trying to say is come with me to Casa de Stone Cold so I can change into something less dark and depressing."

"Depressing you look good."

"I was at a funeral."

Serena nodded remembering that Leyla got buried that morning.

Well how about you go to the penthouse and I'll casually drop by lets say in an hour and I'll just happen to have a pizza and Orange Soda with me, maybe some DVD's."

"And we can just happen to have a date."

She nodded making him smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

She smiled and went her own way as he continued to the penthouse with a spring in his step thinking that though times were depressing it didn't mean he couldn't have some happiness.

--

**TBC**

_OK so there are so many possibilities to this I hope you all continue to like_


	10. If I Fell

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at **ghffchallenge**...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

**PROMPT #10**

_If I give my heart to you  
I must be sure  
From the very start  
That you would love me more than her_

* * *

Serena arrived at the penthouse and was immediately greeted by Spinelli.

"Greetings Sweet Serena."

"Hey, so are you feeling any better."

"A bit thanks."

She placed the pizza box and a case of orange soda on the counter and smiled at him.

"So I didn't know what kind of pizza you liked but you can never go wrong with cheese...then there is the whole DVD situation I mean you're a guy and typically guys like all that macho action crap but then you don't seem like a normal guy and I'm rambling. I'm so sorry. I tend to ramble when I get nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

Serena shrugged.

"I don't know."

She laughed.

"So what did you rent?"

"A little bit of everything."

"You wouldn't happen to have Casablanca or Moulin Rouge would you. Those were two of wise Georgie's favorite films. She told me that I had to see them."

Serena smiled and placed her hand in the bag.

"Two of mine too. What do you want to see first?"

--

Meanwhile across town Lulu was sitting on Logan's couch.

"Logan we have to talk."

"Words every guy loves to hear."

"I know I haven't been the best girlfriend lately. I mean sometimes I think the only reason we tried was to get my mother put back into my brother's custody."

"So you feel like your contractually bond to be with me."

"Like I said sometimes. But not now. Now I want to talk, totally honestly."

Logan nodded.

"Ok."

"Lucky thinks you are the killer and has allot of evidence that points to you."

"It wasn't me. Yes I know I've had violent tendencies to woman before but I would never let it get out of hand like that and kill someone. I mean Georgie of all people. I never knew her but from what I saw she was genuine."

Lulu nodded feeling a pang of guilt for everything that happened with Dillon back in the summer of 2006.

"I believe you. I just hope you can believe in me."

"About."

"About the fact that I've kind of sort of have been seeing Johnny Zacchara."

"Seeing as in."

"We met a few times. Talked and well..."

"Well what."

"I'm confused. I mean I thought I liked you but..."

Logan nodded.

"I don't want us to break up because of Johnny. I think it's better to sever ties and just be friends for now until things blow over with the Killer and Johnny."

"So if I started to see someone you wouldn't be mad."

"Just about as mad as you'd be if I decided to pursue Johnny."

Logan put his arm gently around her and smiled knowing this separation wouldn't last long.

--

The next morning came as Cooper entered the police station. Mac was in a meeting as the DNA test from Georgie's autopsy was being brought in. Cooper intercepted it and looked it over. It stated that Johnny Zacchara and the other two suspects showed no match of DNA but he did. He needed to hide this so that no one could see it and accuse him. Then he decided to make a plan, a plan that might hurt Maxie but in the end would set her free.

--

Spinelli entered the coffee house to see Milo standing at his post.

"Hey you look happy."

"Remember when I said that Lulu was the first girl I loved and I was worried that I'd never love again."

Spinelli nodded thinking back to a time he felt that way. A time before Georgie, Serena, and Maxie entered his life.

"Well Nadine and I."

"Nadine and you."

"Well yesterday she comes in her kissing me on impulse. Rambling about seizing the day and how life is short."

"And."

"And we have plans to go out sometime. Though with her schedule at the hospital and my well complicated life god knows when that will happen."

"Do you love her?"

"I think so man."

"Then you'll think of something."

Milo smiled at his friend.

"Since when did the Jackal become the love doctor of Port Charles?"

"The Jackal is far from the Love Doctor. Just a hopeless romantic who in the ashes of loosing a beautiful and wise young woman whom he meant the world too has found two fair ones that he can't keep his mind off of."

"Two Spinelli."

"Well there is the sweet Serena as you know. I mean I think we had our first date last night."

"Think."

"Well we began to talk and then she went on to say I'll be over in an hour with dinner and DVD's."

"And."

"And she came over and we had pizza and talked."

"About."

"The movies, Georgie."

"You do not talk to another girl about your ex."

"Georgie was never mine so she isn't my ex."

"Whatever. The point is Spinelli how can Serena know you're interested in her if you are pouring your heart out about another girl, and a dead one at that."

Spinelli gave Milo a cold stare.

"Sorry."

Spinelli nodded. He understood what Milo meant.

"And the other woman."

"Maxie. I mean I in no way like her the way I like Serena. She's just different you know. We both share the mutual loss of Georgie and I the Jackal feel obligated to protect her form having the same deadly fate as her sweet and loyal little sister."

Milo nodded before being called into the office by his brother Max.

--

Maxie was pacing the floor of her living room. While she was asleep her mother snuck out of town again. At least this time she left a note. She thought of dropping by the station to see if Mac knew about it but didn't want to encounter Coop. instead she pulled out her cell phone and looked at her speed dial. Her eyes fell on three numbers that just months ago she would laugh if someone had told her they would be there.

**LOGAN HAYES**

**LULU SPENCER**

**DAMIAN SPINELLI**

She scrolled down to the third name and pressed call. After listing to his voice mail prompting her to leave her message at the beep she spoke.

_'Spinelli it's me Maxie. Thanks but I just can't I think I'm going to move in with Sam for the time being. Meet me at her place tonight so we can talk face to face without the fear of being listened in on.'_

She hung up and hoped that he got the message and that with the Jackal's help justice could be served

--

**TBC**


	11. Because

**Across the Universe-**

This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like

**PROMPT #11: **  
_Love is all, love is new  
Love is all, love is you_

* * *

He walked out of the coffee shop more confused then ever about where his heart lied when he spotted he had one missed call. When he listened to the formerly bad blonde one's voice on the other end a small smile curled upon his lips.

If you had told him a year ago that he'd be falling for Maxie Jones he would have laughed in your face. He shook his head as he walked realizing that alleged murderer or not Cooper Barrett was still her boyfriend and that he could kick his ass.

-

Back at Kelly's Cooper had just entered the diner and nodded to Mike before heading upstairs. He took the DNA results out of his pocked and hid them in a locked box and placed it in his draw before heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. Sure he was contemplating suicide over turning himself in but he figured that if he were to kill himself that evening he at least wanted to be clean.

-

After Lulu left his place essentially breaking up with him by using the lets just be friends line the young man was distraught. He didn't want to tell her to her face but he genuinely did care for Lulu Spencer despite being an abusive asshole. He even contemplated telling her that if she chose him he would see a therapist for his rage management issues. He decided to go to Jake's to drink his sorrows away but being unemployed his cash flow was low and what he did have he desperately needed to make rent so he headed to see if Coop could bum him some cash.

--

Spinelli knocked on Sam McCall's door. He didn't knew what he would say to Sam as since her and Stone Cold split their relationship was essentially non extant.

"Who is it?"

He heard an all too familiar voice speak from inside.

"It's the Jackal."

Maxie opened the door and smiled at him.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't get my message."

She smiled back at him.

"We don't have your usual comfort foods here but if you want I can run out."

"You don't have to do that special."

She nodded.

"So anyway what's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something's wrong. You know Spin when you assume..."

The young man nodded mentally finishing her statement.

"I just really could use a friend. You know it's an unnaturally warm day for January want to join me in the hot tub."

Spinelli rolled his eyes as Maxie blushed putting her hand over her mouth.

"God that sounded like I was trying to seduce you."

Spinelli nodded secretly wanting her to seduce him, to take him to a place that he never been to before well except with the falsely fair one but that was another story.

--

Lulu wandered through the park keeping a constant watch over her shoulder for both the killer and a jealous Jealous Logan that might have been following her. When she got to the far end of the pier she spotted him leaning against a brick wall looking out at the water in his devil may care way.

"I thought I told you to stay away. That that kiss New Years leave was a kiss goodbye."

"I don't think so."

She grabbed him by his collar and into a kiss taking him off guard. When she pulled back he gave her a deer in headlights look.

"What the hell was that for?"

--

Logan entered the diner and walked up to Cooper's room seeing his door open and no one inside he began to dig around the draws for loose cash. Upon seeing the locked box he smiled thinking about when they were stationed together.

"Jackpot."

He picked open the lock and saw the DNA report and looked at it.

_'It can't be'_

He thought to himself as Coop came in.

"What are you doing?"

Logan waved the paper.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Where did you get that?"

"I needed some cash and thought that it would be locked in the box. Please tell me that I'm seeing things. That you didn't kill Georgie."

"I didn't kill Georgie."

"Then why does the STOLEN DNA report say otherwise man."

"I saw her in the park. Apparently she and Spinelli were looking up what happened in Iraq."

"I know she asked me about her."

Cooper rolled his eyes thinking of the infamous female shoulder strangled.

"I saw her on the park alone and I knew the killer was out there. I tried to talk to her but she clawed at me trying to push me away. She packs a good punch."

Logan nodded in agreement thinking to those times where she tried to defend herself against him.

"If I knew she got a text intended for Maxie and that the killer was going to get her I would have waited. Maybe she would still be alive."

Logan thought of all the what if's he was thinking about concerning his recent break up.

"So do you have any money I can borrow or what?"

Cooper nodded and handed Logan a handful of cash.

As Logan left the room he decided against doing himself in that night and decided instead to crash.

--

Lulu looked at Johnny.

"I broke up with Logan tonight."

"Please tell me you're not serious."

"I am. I think I'm falling for you Johnny. I'm falling hard and believe me it scares me more then it scares you.'

"I can't get involved with you Lulu. Weather you were with Logan or not I can't be with you it's not safe."

"And being with Logan is safe."

"I don't like the guy but you are better with him then me."

"Well can we at least see each other? Be friends."

"Don't come looking for me. If we are meant to be together...well as friends anyway then we will be."

He grinned. Giving her a hug before he slipped into the shadows leaving her alone to trudge back to the mansion to think over her situation yet again.

--

By now Maxie and Spinelli were curled up together on Sam's couch sharing a bottle of wine while watching a Saved by the Bell Marathon on TV.

Maxie began to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

She looked at the TV then back at him.

"You remind me of him."

"Him..."

"Screech."

Spinelli just sat there in silent wondering if he should take that to offence or not.

"You know Lisa reminds me allot of Lulu."

"How so."

"She keeps putting off Screech and not seeing him for the sweet guy that was hidden underneath that dorky exterior."

"I'm sure if it were you that I fell hard for instead of the Blonde One you would have put down the Jackal's advances as well."

"Maybe...Maybe not."

She smiled seductively at him as she leaned over and catching him off guard gave him a kiss.

A part of him enjoyed that moment while a part of him knew she'd forget or regret it in the moment and it was best that he never mentioned it again.

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Something

**Across the Universe-**

This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like

_**PROMPT #12**_

_You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know._

* * *

Maxie woke up on Sam's couch in a bit of a daze wondering what happened the night before. As she stumbled around the room and wondered how she could be hung over from just one bottle of wine. She then noticed a note on the counter scribbled in the familiar chicken scratch she'd been seeing allot lately.

_It was getting late so I retreated back to Casa Del Stone Cold. I had fun last night and anytime you need me you know I'm just a call away._

_-The Jackal._

Maxie smiled. She now understood why Lulu put up with him. It then came back to her what happened. She kissed him. Though it was only a kiss she wondered hat he felt. She was confused as hell.

--

Spinelli was more confused as ever as he headed down the stairs and hard Jason and a familiar female voice talking.

"And here he is."

Spinelli smiled at the blonde from the bottom step and thanked the gods and goddesses that were watching over him that he decided to get dressed before he came down to breakfast.

"Hey Spinelli, I hope I'm not intruding."

The young man shook his head.

"You never intrude Blonde One."

Jason looked at his watch.

"I should get going."

He rolled his eyes to Spinelli giving him a warning to not do anything that would get him into trouble.

After Jason left Lulu gave another apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come with out calling Spinelli but I needed to talk to someone."

She pointed to a paper bag on the counter.

"I brought breakfast if that helps."

"You know you didn't have to bribe the Jackal with breakfast."

He reached into the bag and pulled out a muffin and took a bite out of it smiling

"Come." He said while chewing, "sit."

She nodded and took a seat on the couch as he took one next to her.

--

Maxie made her way to Kelly's and hoped that he would be there. She wanted to talk to him about the kiss and what he thought it meant, what she thought it meant. It was then that Cooper came down the stairs smiling at her.

"I called your house and Mac told me you spent the night with a friend."

Maxie nodded.

"He didn't happen to say what friend."

"No. why should I be worried that you slept with Logan again."

"God no. I would never make THAT mistake again."

"Well are you busy or can you talk.'

Maxie was trying to hide what was going through her head at the time both with her fear that Coop was the killer and the strange sense of warmth she found when she kissed Spinelli.

"I'm free I guess. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Ever since your sister died you've been off. I don't know distant I guess. And I've seen you allot with Spinelli is there something I should know."

Maxie bit her lip. What was she supposed to tell him that Spinelli and her sister suspected him of being the killer? That by grieving Georgie's loss together she was falling for him.

"Georgie was my sister and his best friend. It's only natural that we bond in out grief. Besides I was your date for New Years not that you'd remember that seeing as you were a bit off that night."

"The pains of being a police cadet I guess."

He laughed.

--

Milo and Nadine had been talking in most of their free time together and were getting to know each other real well. This was what brought Milo into the hospital that day. He approached the hub and Nurse Johnson rolled her eyes she had known that this man worked for Sonny Corinthos and didn't want any of that business around there.

"What business do you have here?"

"Good morning nurse Johnson. I'm here to see nurse Crowell."

"And your business."

"He's my boyfriend Epiphany and I think it's sweet of him to show up like this."

Epiphany rolled her eyes and walked away but kept an eye on them.

"So you think I'm your boyfriend huh."

"What I thought you were. I'm so sorry."

"No I like the sound of that."

He smiled at her placing the cup he had in his hand on the table.

"For you."

"Thank you. I can definitely use this. I just found out I'm working a double which sucks cause..."

"Cause what."

"Cause I was hoping Sonny would give you time off for good behavior and we could go out on a real date. I mean I haven't been in town long but there is this great little place just outside of town that I've been dieing to go to and I'm rambling again aren't I."

"I think it's cute when you ramble."

"Why thank you."

Their conversation was cut short as she was paged.

"I'll call you when I get off. Well after I take a warm shower and a long nap."

"Ok."

"And thanks again for the pick me up."

--

Lulu just finished explaining to Spinelli about the state of her heart was going. How she broke it off with Logan to be with Johnny and when she confronted him he pushed her away and said to be with Logan for her own sanity.

"So now what blonde one."

Lulu shrugged.

"I could always go find Logan and beg to be taken back and hope that he gives me a what are we up to fifth, sixth chance."

Spinelli shook his head trying not to laugh.

"The Jackal finds himself in the center of a love triangle of sorts as well."

Lulu opened her eyes wide at him giving him a surprised look.

"You see. I had come to a place where you and I would never be a couple and getting over Georgie's death and was going to see where things went with Serena."

"I saw you two New Years you looked happy."

"We went out. Well actually she came here the night of Leyla's funeral and we talked."

"And."

"I thought we might have something. But then last night my lips went someplace that I never in a million years thought they'd go."

Lulu picked up her cell.

"If this is you coming out to me let me call my cousin Lucas. He came out a few years ago and he can help. He's also single and..."

"No I'm not...you thought...no I'm not gay I kissed."

He paused to lower his voice to a whisper.

"I kissed Maxie. Or rather the formerly bad blonde one kissed me."

--

Cooper and Maxie had been talking about their relationship when Cooper spoke up.

"And that is why I think that we should go away together."

Maxie rolled her eyes. He was saying to her that he saw her depression and suggested them getting out of town to get away from Georgie's memory for a while. Maxie was a bit skeptical both because she thought Coop was the killer and because she thought she was falling for Spinelli.

"I-I can't. I'm actually thinking of registering for classes at PCU this semester. You know some art classes or business or something. I think what Georgie would want is for me to live out the dream I once had of being a fashion designer."

Cooper nodded.

"Well if you change your mind come over tonight around five."

Maxie nodded and watched him leave the diner to go to the station.

--

"You like Maxie."

"I don't know. Well I do know you don't like her."

"Maxie and I have come to an understanding. And you know something. You'd be good for her."

"Thanks. And as much as I don't like Logan I think Johnny is right. You should be with him. Maybe you can be as good an influence to him as I can be to Maxie."

"Let's hope so."

Lulu embraced her best friend in a hug and hoped that Logan would forgive her and that whoever Spinelli chose hoped that they'd learn to love him for who he was.

--

Serena had left the hotel and made her way towards the old firehouse where she once lived with her father when suddenly she heard the sound of snow crunching behind her. She was aware that a killer was on the loose that loved to target women. As she heard the feet getting closer she stopped and turned around and came face to face with a man.

"If you are the text message killer leave me alone and I promise I won't call my dad."

The man smiled at her and put his hands in the air.

"You can search me but you won't find a phone cord on me. I was actually looking for a place to live. To lay low for a while and thought that this abandoned firehouse could work."

"This abandoned firehouse is my home."

"Then it's not so abandoned is it."

"Well it was my home anyway. Once upon a time. I'm Serena by the way."

"Johnny."

--

**TBC**

_I hope you like the character interactions...OK so I decided to go the SpinMax Serena/Johnny route I hope you like how S/J met any ideas on how you think I should play with them or how the Milo/Nadine sub-plot should go??_


	13. Strawberry Fields

**Across the Universe-**

This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like

* * *

_**PROMPT #13:**__  
__Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see.  
It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out.  
It doesn't matter much to me._

* * *

After talking to Lulu Spinelli wanted to talk to Maxie about the situation and see if her feelings matched his. Unfortunately he had previous plans. He had planed to meet Serena at Kelly's for dinner. Their first REAL date. He began to pace his regrettably pink room trying to figure out what to say. He was having feelings for Maxis and though she was with Coop his heart was telling him not to let Serena be a substitute and to break it to the sweet one that he just wanted to be friends.

--

Maxie was feeling more on edge then ever. She just had a weird talk with Cooper which made her think more then ever that he was the killer. Why else would he want to leave town with her THAT night. And on top of that there was the kiss. Sure she was drinking but how messed up could she of been consuming only three fourths of a bottle of wine. She wanted to kiss Spinelli and she knew it. When she reached her destination she sat cross legged in the snow.

"Georgie. You're probably in heaven right now about to laugh your ass off when you hear what I did. What I'm about to do."

--

Meanwhile across town Serena was looking into the eyes of the man she just met.

"Why would you want to live in this old place?"

"Nobody would ever look for me here."

Serena gave him a quizzical look.

"So you're an outlaw or something."

Johnny laughed.

"Or something."

Serena nodded.

"You're not this killer I've been hearing about."

"If I were the killer do you think I'd be here talking to you. Besides I told you before you can search me for a phone cord you won't find it."

"Then what's your story."

"How long do you have."

Serena looked at her watch she planed to meet Spinelli at Kelly's for dinner at 430 however it was only a little after 2 so she just shrugged.

"Long enough."

Johnny looked both ways trying to spot his handlers. He noticed the figure of a man in the shadows and gave her grin.

"I gotta go."

"So soon."

"You don't want to get involved with me. Too much drama."

And just like that he was gone.

Serena sat on the steps of the house making a mental picture of Johnny in her mind. Before she watched a small flurry of snow begin to fall and thought of what to do.

--

Cooper sat at the PCPD filing paperwork thinking back to his meeting with Maxie earlier. She was kind of off lately. Was she suspecting something? Did she need to die sooner rather then later? A part of Cooper didn't want to think about killing Maxie, a part of him still loved her even though she could turn him in. He had told her to meet her at his place at five that evening so they could run away. He didn't think she would show but if she did he thought that maybe he could end the drama once and for all. As he finished up his work he turned to Mac telling him that he was done and not feeling well. Truth was he was feeling great considering what was about to happen.

--

As the hours of the afternoon passed and evening began to fall Serena had made her way into Kelly's. Lulu was behind the counter and Serena and she were chatting as Spinelli entered. He smiled at his BFF before sitting down at Serena's table. He took a sip of the Orange soda she had ordered for him and smiled.

"Sweet Sweet Serena I the Jackal find myself in a predicament that I've never encountered before."

"And what kind of predicament is that."

"I find myself in the center of a preverbal love triangle. You see the Jackal has only met you and yet he feels that he's known you all your life."

"The feelings mutual."

"And although your father and brother aren't the most...how should I say it...compassionate ones. You Sweet Serena make up for it in spades."

Serena smiled at him while her face became flush.

"However I the jackal have surprisingly been getting closer to Maxie Jones and well..."

-

Cooper was now in his room he didn't know weather Maxie would show up in a half hour or not but either way it was time to end things once and for all. He unlocked the locked box and pulled out not only the DNA test but two letters. The first was addressed to Mac telling him that he was the killer. He had killed Leticia because the pressures of being Sonny's mole were getting to him. Then he attacked Carly because she was on to him. He got Maxie because she disproved his alibi to Harper and Georgie died as she was getting too close. His motive for killing Leyla was simply that he wanted the commissioner's niece to be with Dr.Drake and was eliminating the obstacle. Emily wasn't him and he was sorry that he couldn't tell who did that one. He also came clean that he was one of the hostage takers. The second letter was to Maxie saying that he loved her and was sorry for everything.

He placed the letters and results on the bed in plain sight as he tied a phone cord to the rafters in a noose. He was doing it. He was hanging himself. As he let out his final breath before kicking the chair out from under him he preyed that life for all would be better.

--

"Well..."

"Well we kissed."

Serena turned her head to where Lulu was behind the counter. She noticed that the waitress didn't flinch and knew Spinelli mush of told her. After all Lulu was his best friend. Logan had also entered the diner and had slid a chair at the table.

"You kissed Maxie."

Logan rolled his eyes at Spinelli.

"So the town bike finally gave you a ride huh Spinelli. So how did it feel, becoming a man?"

"It was only a kiss not Sex and for the record she kissed me, and I really don't know what t make of the kiss I mean I shouldn't love her. She's tormented me and she is Georgie's sister and..."

"She's a manipulative bitch."

"Then why did you sleep with her."

"It was just a game. Everything is a game with Maxie. I would have thought you better then to choose her over my sister."

"Logan."

Serena glared at her brother as she said this pouting a bit.

"Love is unpredictable and if Spinelli likes Maxie I don't see why he can't go for it. I mean he told me that after Georgie died he never thought he'd be loved much less love again."

"But it looked that he was opening up to you sis."

"I was. But I don't know, maybe it's out shared grief or maybe it's the old saying opposites attract but I like Maxie."

Logan simply rolled his eyes thinking _'to each his own.'_ He spotted Lulu working and smiled at her. She smiled back and he knew that there was still a spark.

--

Maxie entered the diner and headed up the stairs not acknowledging Spinelli's presence. She was intent on telling Cooper to go away on his own. That she had moved on which in reality was partially true. She knocked on the door realizing that it was open. As she pushed the door open she saw him hanging from the ceiling...dead. Even though she intended to break up with him Cooper Barrett was still her boyfriend and the sight of him made her let out a scream.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Revolution

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

_**PROMPT #14:  
**But when you talk about destruction  
Don'tcha know that you can count me out  
Don'ycha know it's going to be alright_

* * *

The sound of her scream echoed down the stairs and into the diner causing Lulu and the other patrons of the diner to wonder. Logan looked over to where he was still seated with his sister and Spinelli and finally stood up.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

His companions nodded as he ran up the stairs.

-

Maxie was sitting in the hallway in the fetal position.

'No' she mumbled 'no.'

She was in tears and upon Logan spotting a frazzled Maxie he knew something was up.

"L-Logan...it's Coop."

Maxie pointed to the door and when Logan turned around he spotted his friend hanging from the rafters dead. He also saw some paperwork on the bed. One of the pieces of paper he recognized was the DNA report. Cooper swore he didn't kill Georgie to his face but now the young man realized he didn't know his friend at all.

He knelt down next to Maxie and picked up his cell phone dialing the police telling them about Coop.

--

Meanwhile back downstairs Lulu headed over to where Spinelli and Serena were sitting as they were now the only two customers in the diner.

"So I wonder what the Drama Queen was screaming about."

"Please don't call her that."

Lulu gave him an apologetic smile. It was still hard for her to believe that her friend was falling for Maxie Jones of all people. She made a mental note to give them the benefit of the doubt. But if Maxie were to ever break Spinelli's heart she wouldn't hesitate to kick her ass.

I was then Mac Scorpio entered the diner followed close behind by detective David Harper and Lucky Spencer.

"Lucky," Lulu said looking at her brother, "what's going on."

"Logan called. Apparently Cooper was found hung to death."

Lulu gasped placing her hand on her mouth.

"Oh my god."

"Where's Maxie."

"She's still up there with Logan."

Mac nodded and began to head up the stairs with Harper behind him. Lucky was planning to talk to his sister and see what she knew. Spinelli however was up and following the cops.

"What are you doing Mr. Spinelli?" Harper asked.

"I need to see Maxie. She's my friend, she needs me."

Mac had witnessed that the young hacker had been hanging out with his daughter allot since her sister died so he nodded.

"Spinelli you can come only if you stay out of the way."

Spinelli nodded and headed upstairs.

--

By now Maxie was in shock. Sure she had planed to come up there to break things off with Cooper but seeing there hanging from the rafters, death changed all that. It was in that moment that she momentarily forgot the act that most likely he was her sister's murderer she loved him and didn't want to loose him.

"Maxie," she heard her father's voice speak from what seemed like miles away. She was still lost in her thoughts about Coop to speak about anything. She heard him push Logan out of the room and order Harper and Lucky who was now upstairs to search the room.

Spinelli couldn't help but peak into the cadet's room. At seeing his lifeless body still swinging he felt sick to his stomach. It was then he spotted her still in a ball on the floor. Eyes red from crying. He knelt down and didn't know what he should do next. He suddenly out of nowhere began to run his hands through her hair.

"M-Maxie are you ok. Stupid question your not ok...do do you want to get out of here. Or at the least let me take you downstairs."

"I-it wasn't supposed to be like this Spinelli. It wasn't supposed to end like this."

Spinelli nodded. If Cooper was Georgie's killer which the hacker believed was a strong 98 accurate he had hoped the book would be thrown at him.

--

Logan was now back downstairs and looked at his sister and Lulu.

"I-is it true. Cooper is dead."

Logan nodded to Lulu who ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I know he was your best friend."

"Friend...ha. I thought he was. Turns out I never knew Cooper at all."

"I'm sorry for more then that you know...I think that maybe you and me..."

Logan pressed his palm gently over Lulu's mouth.

"I don't think this is the appropriate time for us to reconcile."

Lulu nodded as Serena looked up from the newspaper she was thumbing through.

"So this wouldn't be the best time to tell you I met someone new."

Serena said as she noticed his picture in the paper and was reading an article about him and the local mob activity.

_'Figures.'_ She thought, _'I'd be crushing on a mobster.'_

--

Spinelli finally convinced Maxie that it was best that they left. He practically carried her down the back stairwell and out the door that was used for the residence upstairs.

"Thank you." Maxie whispered.

Spinelli nodded.

"So do you want me to drop you off at your place or Sam's?"

"Actually Spinelli can I stay at the penthouse. Just for the night."

Spinelli nodded as he walked with her in silence.

--

The coroners had since arrived to take the body away and Harper was waving the three pieces of paper scattered on the bed.

"I found something."

Mac grabbed the papers and looked down at the DNA report that was thought to be stolen.

"Looks like Johnny Zacchara isn't out man after all."

He said this as he noticed that Cooper's DNA matched Georgie's killer. He then saw the note for him and opened it to read. As he read the confession he was horrified that he had let this man into his home. Had allowed him to date his daughter...He then saw the letter to Maxie and tore it up before even reading it. There was no way this man would ever hurt one of his girls again.

--

**TBC**


	15. Across the Universe

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

_**PROMPT #15: **  
Words are flowing out like  
endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither while they pass  
They slip away across the universe_

* * *

A few days had passed as it set in that it was all over. The killer, her boyfriend of all people was dead. She was glad however she didn't have to dress in lack and play the grieving girlfriend and victim at yet another funeral. His body was exhumed from General Hospital and sent to some nameless relative of his form back in Virginia. She was still a bit frazzled from the ordeal. She spent that long dark night asleep in Spinelli's pink room sneaking out before dawn and not talking to him since. She had moved her things from Sam McCall's room and was locked away in her own fortress. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep. Sure it was all over but there was still something.

--

Logan entered Kelly's to see Lulu behind the counter. Logan had reluctantly agreed to help in the transfer of Cooper's body and had just returned from the airport.

"How was it?"

Logan shook his head.

"Imagine having to tell your so called friends relatives he's dead while leaving out the fact that he was a psychopath."

"That bad."

Logan nodded.

"So how are you? Sleeping better since the killer is off the streets or are you still flirting with disaster known as Johnny Zacchara."

"I'm done with Johnny."

"So you say."

"I mean it Logan. He said I'd be saver with you. And you know he's right. I need to stick with a man for more then five minutes and I want it to be you. I don't know when it happened seeing as you pulled just as much crap as I pulled on you. But I-I love you you idiot and don't care what people say."

Maybe it took all the death to lead Lulu Spencer to declare her love to him or maybe in was true love. He smiled and walked behind the counter and embraced her not caring if Mike caught them or the few customers in the diner at that odd hour looked on.

--

Nadine finally had some free time as she entered the coffee house to see Spinelli on his laptop and Milo at his post talking to the young boy.

"I don't know what's come over me. I love Maxie. Yes I said it I love her but after well everything how do I go about telling her."

"I don't mean to interrupt."

She smiled and gave Milo a kiss on his cheek causing the bodyguard to blush before taking off her jacket and taking a seat across from Spinelli.

"But Mr. Jackal have you ever considered asking for a woman's perspective."

"I thought about it. But let's see the Blonde One probably would point out everything that's wrong about Maxie and Serena would probably be bitter that the Jackal rejected her. I mean let's face it I've been the rejectee so many times that being the rejecter kind of hurts."

Nadine smiled and pointed to herself.

"I'm a female Mr. Jackal and I'm your friend. So if you want."

Spinelli smiled at the young nurse for her concern for his well being however he knew that she probably didn't want to spend her free time giving him love advice when she could be savoring the moment with her boyfriend.

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I'm going to take some of the advice Stone Cold gave me when I was trying to woo the blonde one and listen."

"Wise advice Mr. Jackal."

Spinelli picked up his laptop and threw on his coat as he headed out.

Nadine looked over to Milo and smiled.

"I still can't believe that a cop was the one who did all that. I mean those are the people who you can trust right. I mean nurses are too and I still don't know what motivated my sister to do what she did and I'm rambling."

"You're cute when you ramble."

Nadine smiled.

"Why thank you kind sir. So can you get off the clock so we can go on that real date?"

"Just because the Text Message Killer is dead doesn't mean danger is gone."

"The Zacchara's."

Milo rolled his eyes at her.

"I read the paper. I mean I don't know all the gory details."

Milo nodded and headed to the counter and whispered something to the barista who moved out of his way before he looked up.

"How about a latte on the house. It's the best I can do."

"I'd love that."

-

Serena sat on the stoop of the old firehouse and looked up at the sky. It was going to rain.

She thought of her brother who was supposed to be back that day from Virginia. She wanted to see how things went however she didn't want to interfere. She also wanted to see Maxie to see how she was but figured Spinelli would be there. She wondered if this was a sign telling her that she was no longer needed in town. Suddenly a clap of thunder followed by footsteps shook her up.

"I was kind of hoping you'd be here."

Serena looked up to see Johnny coming out of the shadows.

"So that killer's gone. Guess its ok for you to be out here alone again huh."

"Not that a killer was stopping me from living my own life."

Johnny smirked. The past few days they would just happen to bump into each other at the firehouse.

"My sister's back in town."

He said.

"I haven't seen her in years and now...let's just say my life is about to get more interesting."

"A good kind of interesting."

Johnny shrugged.

"She gave me advice. Love kills. I believe it you know. My mother got killed because of my father's jealousy of me and his love for her. Allot of innocent women have died lately for what...because this Cooper character's girlfriend cheated on him."

"It was beyond that. It had to do with something that happened back in Iraq you know post traumatic stress of whatever."

Johnny nodded. Sure he liked the rush of the kill but he'd never kill intentionally.

--

Spinelli knocked on the door of the small brownstone that the police commissioner lived with Maxie.

"Maxie it's the Jackal open up."

Nothing. It was then he noticed a latter on the side of the house and an upstairs window open. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, breaking in to the commissioner's home but something told him he had to.

She was sitting in Georgie's old field hockey jersey soaking up the last of her sisters sent that clung to them. Underneath she had on a pair of short shorts. She was curled up cross legged on the edge of her bed with Popsicle. In all her drama she couldn't help but to think of the dog and laugh a bit. Just over a year ago her and Lucky found the stray in front of the diner and took it in. Then once Lucky and her split Georgie pretty much took the dog. She was amazed the dog was still alive after probably being neglected since her sister's death.

The dog was licking her recently painted toes while she was flipping her remote stopping at an old movie. It was then that she heard a thump. Someone had broken in. she was about to scream when she realized a ball of plaid flannel lying on the floor.

"Spinelli."

The young man pulled himself to his feet.

"Sorry to startle you."

He smiled.

She wasn't startled at all. It was a pleasant surprise.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I never should have ran from your room that day. I should have called. I should of."

Spinelli placed his hand over her mouth as he witnessed a flash of lightning from the outside of the mirror.

"Looks like rain."

Maxie nodded.

"I don't want to see you get sick again Spinelli."

"I don't think the Jackal can stand having another cold."

Maxie patted the side of the bed.

"Stay sit."

He obeyed as she looked down at her appearance and blushed.

"Give me a second to get fixed up."

"You look fine as you are."

"At least let me change out of Georgie's shirt."

After a long silence Spinelli agreed and watched as Maxie made her way into the bathroom to change. He began to play with Popsicle and watch the movie on the TV.

--

The rain began to pour as Serena grabbed Johnny.

"Come on Johnny."

Johnny looked at her curiously as she packed up a worn out welcome mat and grabbed a key.

"Sure you couldn't have told me that you had a key hidden here all along."

"You never asked."

It was in that moment that Serena didn't care about the danger. She was staying in town and was going to be with Johnny and she didn't want anyone or thing to get in her way.

--

Daniel entered the diner to take his shift and Logan and Lulu ran in the rain all the way to his apartment where they immediately changed into something dry and flopped onto the couch to eat leftover Chinese food that was lying in his fridge and began playing board games laughing together.

--

Nadine watched the rain falling outside the coffee shop. Sonny and Jason weren't in the office and Milo doubted that they would be coming in or that any customers would be coming so he flipped the sign to closed and flipped on a radio in the back.

"Looks like we can have the real date after all." He smiled.

--

**TBC**

_So I hope you liked how all the plots sort of intertwined this time around._


	16. Helter Skelter

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

_**Prompt #16**_

_When I get to the bottom  
I go back to the top of the slide_

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight shown into Maxie's window she saw Spinelli's body curled up asleep on her window seat causing him to smile.

_'He looks so peaceful'_ she thought as she heard Mac's voice calling her.

_'Crap'_ she thought preying that he didn't come up to her room to find Spinelli. That would lead to a whole line of questioning she didn't want to answer. Truth was he snuck in her window to check up on her and due to a thunderstorm wound up spending the night keeping her company watching old movies on TCM. She grabbed her bathrobe and headed downstairs thinking it would be just her father there. She was wrong.

--

Lulu woke the next morning in Logan's arms and turned to him.

"So I guess this means that were back together huh."

Logan shrugged.

"I don't know you broke up with me."

Lulu giggled and threw a pillow at him.

"Did not."

He threw a pillow back.

"Did too."

They began to have a pillow fight when there was a knock on the door causing them to suddenly stop.

--

Serena was stirring on the floor as Johnny headed to the kitchen to look around. Though in reality the place hadn't been lived in for years it looked to the young man like there were still things left in there. He then spotted a pot, two mugs and a box of tea bags in one of the cabinets and he smiled.

_'How convenient'_ He thought to himself as he heard her voice.

"Oh my god." Serena said getting up off the floor, "what time is it. I mean I'm over eighteen and all but my father is probably freaked that I didn't go home last night. I bet he thinks that Cooper wasn't the killer even though there was written proof or something."

"Calm down. Can't you call him?"

"That's a good idea."

She reached for her bag and picked up her cell phone.

"Damn it. I left it on all night it's dead. Do you have a phone?"

"Not on me."

He motioned to the water he was boiling.

"But since you're here now why not at least stay for breakfast."

Serena nodded and smiled at him.

"Might as well."

--

As soon as the rain had stopped in the middle of the night Milo and Nadine ended their dancing and went their separate ways. They were fortunate for the precious alone time together and preyed that they would be alone together soon. Milo was now listening to Sonny telling him about how Johnny Zacchara was MIA and that he was worried that even though he wasn't the killer he was still harmful to his family. Milo knew that his boss didn't like the young mob prince however at the same time felt that he needed the benefit of the doubt.

-

Nadine entered her apartment and smacked her head. In all her bliss with Milo she forgot that her sister's birthday was a few days away. She knew that in a coma her sister wouldn't be celebrating but at the same time wanted to do something about it and hoped that Milo might be of assistance.

--

Maxie got to the living room and spotted her father along with Lucky. Maxie blushed thinking about her history with the other cop.

"w-what's going on?"

Mac patted the back of one of the chairs set in the dining room and Maxie took a seat.

"Honey Lucky came by because the Text Message Killer case is officially now closed and this could be taken out of evidence."

Mac handed Maxie a piece of paper.

Maxie scanned it. It was a letter from Cooper apologizing for all the pain he caused and telling her he always loved her. Suddenly she began to tear up.

"It's ok." her father said.

"No it's not ok. Even while he was doing those things Cooper still loved me. D-did you know why I was there."

"You told us. You were going to run away with him."

Maxie shook her head.

"No. He asked me to but I-I couldn't."

--

Logan opened his door to see his father standing there looking annoyed.

"I see I'm interrupting something," Scott said, "I'm sorry it will only take a second."

Lulu smiled at Scott before she stood up silently thanking god that they didn't have sex and she was still for the most part clothed.

"I'm going to go take a shower if you don't mind Logan. You know leave you guys alone."

Logan nodded and watched Lulu leave before motioning for his father to sit.

"I see she took you back again."

"I never doubted that she wouldn't. Anyway I doubt you came here to police my love life so what is the real reason you're here."

"Have you heard from your sister?"

"Not since the other day why."

"She didn't come home last night."

Logan froze. He had known that his kid sister was friends with Spinelli however he also knew that for some strange reason Spinelli liked Maxie Jones and she liked him back. He also had heard rumors that Serena was seeing Johnny Zacchara and assumed that he was who she was with and hoped that he hadn't gotten her killed.

"Serena's probably with some friends." He lied, "I bet the storm knocked out cell reception and she'll be safe and sound back at the Metro Court soon."

"You'll call me if you hear from her."

Logan nodded.

"Only if you promise to do the same."

Scott nodded and left.

--

Serena finished her cup of tea and smiled.

"If you want to use this place to escape you know where the key will be."

Johnny nodded.

"And if you want to find me."

Serena nodded and out of the blue gave him a kiss. She didn't know why she did it but she definitely liked it as she snuck out of the firehouse and preyed that Johnny's handlers or enemies wouldn't spot her.

--

The later outside Maxie's window was blown over in the night's storm causing Spinelli's need to sneak out of the house. As he crept down the stairs he heard voices.

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"I couldn't run away with Coop cause."

Maxie paused and took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with Spinelli"

She said so fast that it sounded like one work. Spinelli put his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. The Broken Blonde One was in love with the Jackal.

"Excuse me."

"Spinelli. I'm in love with him. Don't ask me how it happened. Maybe it was when we were both grieving over Georgie's loss. Maybe it was just the time he took to listen to me I don't know..."

There was noise from the stairwell as Mac and Lucky turned. When Mac spotted Spinelli on the stairs he simply smiled making a mental note to talk to him later.

--

Lulu had fixed herself up and left Logan's to take her shift at Kelly's. Logan was busy fixing up his apartment when the front door opened.

"Forget something."

"Logan has dad called."

"No."

"Thank god."

She flopped on the couch.

"He came by."

"Crap."

Logan looked at her. Though he didn't know her for long he was shocked at her outburst.

"You were with Johnny weren't you?"

"I was stuck out in the storm. My cell phone is dead and..."

"You didn't answer me. You were stuck with Zacchara."

"I'm careful."

"So that's a yes."

"I'm an adult."

Logan threw his phone at her.

"And I'm your brother."

He headed to his room making a mental note to talk to Johnny about it later.

--

**TBC**

I hope you liked it...


	17. Happiness Is A Warm Gun

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

**PROMPT #17: **  
_Happiness is a warm gun  
( bang bang shoot shoot )  
Happiness is a warm gun, yes it is  
(bang bang shoot shoot)_

* * *

A few days had passed since the night of the rainstorm when he spent the evening at the firehouse with Serena and he hadn't heard from her first. He thought to himself that one of two things must have happened. One was that she realized the danger and was keeping her distance. The second was that she was in danger and was being used as a pawn to get to him. He hoped to god it was the former as he sulked around on the docks one night.

--

Logan was sitting at Kelly's when Lulu walked in.

"Hey, "He said smiling at her, "are you busy."

The young blonde looked around the diner. Daniel was at the counter but he was do off shift and besides Logan there wasn't any customers.

"I'm on the clock but if you're asking if I can talk then yea I can."

Logan watched as Lulu headed behind the counter motioning to Daniel that he could clock out. In the meantime Logan moved from the table he was occupying over to the counter.

"Ok," Lulu said as she tied her apron on, "so what do you want to talk about."

"Johnny."

Lulu gave Logan an annoyed look. She thought that the idea of Johnny Zacchara and her was off the table. That Logan knew she was ready and willing to stick by one man and one man alone...him.

"I had fun with YOU the other night Logan...You...Johnny is..."

"Out of the picture...with you yes. But he's moved on...to my sister."

"Man she moved on from Spinelli fast."

Lulu said still trying to grasp the fact that Spinelli liked Maxie Jones of all people. He had called her the day after the rainstorm to tell her the news. That he had heard Maxie telling her father the commissioner that she loved him. She wondered if they had talked since, if her friend and the formerly bad Blonde One were out as a couple.

"Your thinking of Spinelli and Maxie aren't you."

Lulu nodded.

"I mean come on Logan the will never last. She'll break his heart. They are like oil and water...never the two should mix.

Logan smiled.

"People say the same thing about us you know."

He playfully tapped her as a customer entered.

--

Spinelli headed to the nurses station and spotted Milo.

"I-is something wrong. Has Stone Cold...Mr. Corenthos sir...someone hurt."

Milo was about to speak when a familiar blonde came off the elevator with a bag in her hand and walked over to the duo.

"I called both of you here."

Milo looked over to the woman with genuine concern in his eyes before taking her hand.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's my sister's birthday. And I know I've seen her before but I don't know today I couldn't do it alone."

Milo never knew Jolene personally though he heard accounts of what he did. He was going to support his girlfriend no matter what. Spinelli on the other hand shook his head.

"I can't do it. You don't know what she did."

"I read the papers Mr. Jackal. Plus when I first came to this hospital I was persona non great around here.

Spinelli nodded.

"I know. B-but this goes beyond her killing innocent people. Almost killing Maxie...you know she told her father she was in love with the Jackal."

He paused and blushed.

"Anyways your sister the Angel of Death...she she..."

"She what." Nadine asked curiously.

Spinelli hadn't told anyone except Stone Cold what had happened months ago in the confines of OR4 however he knew that he needed to let it off his chest and move on.

"She took something of mine."

Nadine looked at him confused but Milo seemed to understand.

"But then again she did save the Jackal's life so she must of thought of me more then a freak, stalker, and one night stand."

Nadine gasped as she finally realized what Spinelli meant.

Spinelli flashed back to that October night when guns went off at that very nurse's station. How he took his precious messenger bag and chucked it across the room knocking out one of the gunman. How Jolene threw herself in front of him saving him, hurting her. He then nodded that he would join them in wising the Angel of Death a happy birthday.

--

Serena sat in her room of the hotel flipping through the channels on TV. She wanted to go see Johnny. She loved him, however after talking to Logan she decided to quit Johnny cold turkey however she realized that this was better to say then do. She had yet to tell her father about him and now she wondered if she ever would need to. She looked at her cell. He had left her another message. She debated weather to answer but deleted it instead before putting on some old black and white movie on and flopping back on the bed.

--

Lulu and Logan continued talking about the ideas of Spinelli and Maxie, Serena and Johnny and the two of them. Mostly about the latter.

"Valentines Day is fast approaching." Logan said, "So I need to know are we together together because if we are I need to know so I can plan something."

"Just being with you is good enough." She smiled as Maxie entered.

"I think I'm going to go...you know."

Lulu nodded. He was going to look for Johnny she thought.

Maxie then headed to the counter and smiled at Lulu.

"So what's the story with you and Spinelli? He called me the other day telling me you said you loved him."

Maxie cursed under her breath. So that was why he was avoiding her. She knew that something was up when he fled the house just moments after she blabbed to Mac and Lucky her feelings for the young hacker.

"I scared him didn't I?"

"I really don't know. I don't know how Spinelli's crazy mind works. I do know however that for some strange reason he likes you too."

Maxie smiled.

"But if I EVER find out you broke Spinelli's heart."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Spinelli's not like the guys I used to date. Who I used or used me. Spinelli's genuine, the real deal...it's just too bad you didn't see him when you had the chance."

--

Milo, Spinelli, and Nadine exited Jolene's room.

"t-thank you." Nadine whispered to them.

Milo took her hand and whispered to her in her ear before she smiled and nodded.

"You wouldn't mind if we left you Mr. Jackal to go out for coffee or something."

Spinelli shook his head.

"Not at all." He said getting with his friends into the elevator before going his own way to Kelly's.

--

Johnny was waiting on the docks hoping that Serena might show up when he heard footsteps that didn't sound like they belonged to the petite blonde.

He reached down and grabbed his gun ready to shot Sonny or one of his men. When the figure came closer he could tell by the shadow it was a man and shot first thinking later.

The bullet missed Logan and fell into the water however Logan pulled out his own gun.

"What was that for man?"

"I thought you were one of Sonny's guys, one of my father's enemies."

"Well I'm not."

"I'm not seeing Lulu. You can just back off."

"I'm not going to back off."

Logan waved his gun as he said this.

"My sister somehow has this idea in her head that she likes you."

"Sister."

"Serena Baldwin. My half sister. Now I don't want to be the bad brother and tell her to stay away but I don't know...I know what you do...what dangers she'd be in if she were around you. I just want to know she'll be safe."

Johnny picked up his gun.

"I promise you that this gun will be used to protect not to harm your kid sister."

"Like it almost harmed me."

"That was an accident."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"So do I have big brothers blessing."

"For now."

--

Spinelli looked into the window of Kelly's and saw both his blonde ones. He wanted to tell Maxie he reciprocated her feelings however he really didn't want to do it in front of Lulu. He thought of texting her but after recent events he thought it would be better not to. He made his way into the alleyway by the dumpster and sat down on the cool concrete pulling out his laptop from his bag. While the other men that surrounded him, Logan, Milo, Stone Cold, all carried guns this was his weapon of choice. He was the Jackal Assassin on the Internet and he was proud of it. He smiled at he noticed that the wireless connection from the diner reached outside as he logged on.

_Dearest Maxie,_

_I am not one for words so I thought I'd use my strength to tell you that I the Jackal also seem to strangely as it seems be falling for you as well. I don't know how we should go about this after well...everything. If you get this message meet me tomorrow at the Coffeehouse at noon._

_XOXO the Jackal._

--

**TBC**


	18. Blackbird

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

**PROMPT #18: **  
_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

* * *

Maxie barely checked her e-males anymore. She had no real friends, her boyfriend was dead. However instinct told her as she woke up from yet another nightmare to check it. She stumbled to her vanity where her laptop hung in its bag over a chair. She insisted to Mac that she needed that stupid thing for school however after Jesse died she just gave up on higher education and let the computer sit. As she turned it on she was greeted by his image. Jesse the first guy she truly loved killed in the line of duty. A tear ran down her cheek.

_'I can do this.'_ She thought. Sure she had checked her messages since that hard time almost two years ago just never on that computer. She noticed she had a few unread messages. Most of them were spam but one caught her eye.

**From: The Jackal**

_'How did he get this?'_ She thought to herself pausing before remembering he was the Jackal and he had his ways.

_Dearest Maxie,_

_I am not one for words so I thought I'd use my strength to tell you that I the Jackal also seem to strangely as it seems be falling for you as well. I don't know how we should go about this after well...everything. If you get this message meet me tomorrow at the Coffeehouse at noon._

_XOXO the Jackal._

As she read this a small smile crossed her face. She was genuinely glad she didn't freak Spinelli out the other day in telling Mac that she'd fallen for him and hoped that something real could be their...like with Jesse.

-

Scott looked at Serena slumped in the corner of her bed reading a book listening to her headphones looking miserable. Scott felt bad that he couldn't spend time with her daughter. He was busy closing the Text Message Killer case and was barley in their suite. He taped on her shoulder causing her to jump a mile.

"Dad," she said putting a bookmark in her novel and taking off her headphones, "what are you doing here."

Scott took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"I live here."

"I know that. But you are normally at the station."

"I know. But I've noticed the way you looked the past couple of days and I thought we could talk you know like old times."

Serena nodded dreading what she would say to her father, _'I'm miserable because I'm steering clear of my mobster crush and it's killing me.' _Yea he'd go for that one. Instead she gave him an innocent smile pretending nothing was wrong.

"Sounds good."

Scott nodded telling her to get ready and he'd take her to the hotels restaurant downstairs. She nodded and headed to the bathroom.

--

Spinelli entered the coffeehouse. He looked all polished and confident yet at the same time he felt nervous as hell. He spotted Milo and waved causing his friend to come over.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Spinelli I have a question. What should I get Nadine for Valentines Day?"

Spinelli shrugged.

"I'm not the one to ask about these things."

Milo nodded.

"So you look all cleaned up. Meeting someone special."

"I know its crazy Milo but there is something about Maxie."

"You like her."

"Is it that obvious?"

Milo nodded as Spinelli looked at his watch. There was still an hour till noon and he preyed she got the letter.

--

Maxie cried a bit as she read the note a second, third, fourth time. She wiped off the tears that continued to fall.

_'I can't let him see me with my eyes all red like this.'_

She grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom. This was it. This was the moment of truth. Did Spinelli like her as much as she liked him?

--

Scott and Serena settled into a table and began brunch.

"What's really on your mind?"

"I told you nothing."

"I'm your father. Your lying I can tell. It's a boy isn't it?"

Serena nodded.

"Let me guess it's that Spinelli character. He might seem like a nice guy but he lives and works for Jason Morgan so how bad can he be."

"It's not Spinelli dad."

"So you admit it's a guy thought."

Serena nodded as she noticed a familiar face by the bar.

--

Johnny just finished a meeting with Trevor and although it wasn't even noon he really needed a drink. As he headed to the hotel bar he spotted her with her father the special prosecutor. He turned to the bartender to place his order before he began to brood and curse himself for his name.

--

Serena smiled at Scott.

"I-I need to use the restroom."

She lied.

As Scott nodded she made her way to the bar winking at Johnny to follow her.

--

It was now noon as she entered the coffeehouse and spotted him. Sitting down across from him she smiled.

"So is the wounded blonde one's smiling a sign of good things to come."

Maxie nodded.

"It is. I meant it the other day with Mac and Lucky. I'm falling for you Spinelli."

"And the jackal is falling for you too."

"Scary isn't it."

"At first I thought so. But then I figured it all out. This was all the Generous Georgie's doing. She was watching over us guiding us toward each other."

Maxie nodded.

"That's something she would do. Anyway so does this mean I'm your girlfriend now Spinelli."

He shrugged.

"I don't know you tell me."

Tears began to fall on Maxie's cheek again only this time tears of joy as she kissed her new boyfriend Damian Spinelli.

--

Serena and Johnny now stood in the lobby out of Scott's eyesight.

"I see you remember my face."

Serena frowned.

"I didn't want to avoid you like I did. I'm just scared Johnny."

"Scared."

"You, me, we come from two different worlds. You're a mob Prince and I'm the daughter of the Special Prosecutor."

Johnny nodded wiping a tear from her cheek.

"T-thank you. Anyway I care for you. I just fear for what could happen."

"Fear is my middle name kid." He said smirking.

Serena shook her head.

"Don't."

"Don't what."

"Smile like that. It just makes it that much harder."

"What much harder."

"I love you Johnny. So much it scares me."

"The feelings mutual which makes me feel like such a hypocrite."

"Why."

"I pushed Lulu away beck into your brother's arms. However now I can't picture my life without you. What I'm trying to say is I love you so much that it cares me too."

-

Scott wondered why his daughter was taking so long and headed to the restrooms when he heard her voice from the lobby. He peeked over and saw her with Johnny Zacchara. She was crying. He wished he wasn't in a public place or he would have kicked that young mans ass for making his baby girl cry. However instead he walked close enough to eavesdrop yet far enough not to be looked at.

-

"So now where does this leave us? Friends, lovers, strangers."

Serena looked into his dark painful eyes.

"I think a friend is best for now. It will save us allot of heartbreak."

"Friends." He said putting his hand out for her to shake. She just shook her head and leaned over to give him a kiss before turning around. Scott snuck back to the table so he wouldn't get caught.

Serena sat down and smiled.

"Sorry it took so long. You know how those ladies room lines get."

Scott nodded. He knew she was lying that the boy that made her miserable was Johnny Zacchara however he witnessed the kiss and could also tell she seemed to be happy. A part of him longed to protect her but a part of him knew she was a grown up now and was capable of making her own choices even if they put her in danger.

--

Maxie and Spinelli left the coffeehouse hand and hand and stopped by a flower shop. Maxie watched as Spinelli purchased a bouquet of flowers as well as a single pink carnation. He held the flowers until they got to their destination...Georgie's grave. They knelt beside the marble stone and Maxie watched Spinelli place the bouquet on top.

"For you Georgie." Spinelli said trying to be a man and not cry, "thank you. Thank you for bringing me closer to your sister."

"I now know what you saw in that geek."

Spinelli playfully slugged her causing her to giggle.

"Spinelli is a sweet guy and I'm sorry that it took your death for me to see this. We're dating now, can you believe it. Of course you do you made it happen. I miss you little sis."

She rested her head on Spinelli's shoulder allowing him to stroke her hair. It was then she noticed he still held the single pink flower. He picked up the flower in that moment and handed it to her.

"For you My Dearest Maxie."

--

**TBC**


	19. Hey Jude

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

**PROMPT #19: **  
_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

_

* * *

_

"For you My Dearest Maxie."

Tears of joy were now welling in her eyes as she took the flower and placed it in her hair.

"Did the Jackal, did I do something wrong."

Maxie shook her head.

"Cause your crying and..."

"Tears of Joy Spinelli."

She took the sleeve of her jacket and wiped her eyes.

"You know we should go out on like a real date or something."

He gave her a nervous look.

"Oh my god Spinelli I'm your first aren't I."

He nodded. Maxie Jones was his first real girlfriend and he didn't want it any other way.

"I'll be gentle."

He just nodded. He frankly didn't care how forceful she was with him just that she was someone that he could call his regardless of the circumstances that drew them together. He smiled up at her.

"I just officially got my PI license today. In all the excitement of becoming your boyfriend I almost forgot."

"So you're Jackal PI now." She smiled.

"And again you are the first to know this as well."

"It must be my lucky day."

She smiled as he nodded. They got up from the spot in front of Georgie's grave by now and were taking a walk. They made it to the overlook and stopped at the Gazebo.

--

After making it official with Johnny at brunch it was time for Serena to come clean with her father. She didn't know what he was going to say. As Serena returned to the hotel after doing some retail therapy Scott looked at the.

"So how much did you run my credit card up this time?"

Serena shrugged.

"Not much. Besides most of it was on sale. Anyway dad we need to talk."

"About you and Johnny Zacchara."

Serena was breathless. How did her father know? As if reading her mind in the moment Scott smiled and began to speak.

"I saw you two today."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Why dad. I was sneaking around with the heir to one of the biggest crime families. Me, the daughter of the Special Prosecutor. I mean on your end it must look horrible."

"Career wise yes it does I guess. But as a father I realize you are not a little girl anymore. You are old enough to make your own choices as far as whom you date is concerned. Though just for the record I would have rather seen you with that Spinelli kid...what's he doing these days?"

Serena smiled a bit.

"I honestly don't know. But if I had to guess I bet he's starting something with Maxie."

"Maxie."

Scott rolled his eyes.

"But anything is better then my brother and Lulu right dad."

"Actually I'd prefer them to you and Zacchara but like I said you're not a child and I'm not the date police."

Serena gave him a hug.

--

Nadine was at the hub when she noticed a flyer posted announcing some kind of benefit party or something on Valentines Day.

"I see you eyeing the sign."

Milo said entering.

"Hey you." She smiled

"I just wanted to tell you the good news in person."

"Don't tell me. The war is over and we can have a normal relationship without the fear of guys shooting at us on any given night."

Milo shook his head.

"Oh you know I wish that was the news. Anyway I wanted to tell you that our good friend Spinelli it seems might finally be in a relationship."

Nadine smiled.

"I'm so happy for Mr. Jackal."

Milo nodded and picked up the sign.

"So are you free Thursday Night."

"Thursday...hmmm...why is that date familiar."

"It's Valentines Day and there is this party at the Metro Court and I thought my girlfriend would want to come."

"I don't know. The last two parties I've been to in this town were so full of death and disaster I'm thinking of sitting this one out."

"Don't. And if a killer does attack I'll protect you."

Nadine wanted to say something seductive and sexy to him but she felt Epiphany's eyes burning into her neck and was ready for a lecture when Milo left.

"Then it's a date," she simply said as she leaned over the counter and gave him a quick kiss goodbye.

"Yea I know this is a hospital not a place for fraternizing."

--

Lulu had gotten off her shift at Kelly's and was greeted by Logan.

"Hey," she said smiling. If she had been told last spring when he attacked Spinelli and planted that forceful kiss on her at the Coffee Shop that he'd be the one to have her heart she would have laughed however despite all the drama there they were outside of the drama. He took his hand and brushed a strain of her hair from her face.

"So how was your day? Man I sound like we are some old married couple when we only just got back together like what yesterday."

"Three days ago but who's counting." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "anyway same old same old. Nothing really exciting ever happens on a Sunday."

"For you maybe..."

"Oh my gosh you found religion didn't you..."

"Heck no. Serena called me from Wyndoms and gave me an earful."

Lulu nodded as she took his hand to go for a walk.

"What did she say?"

"First she began to ramble on about some party at the hotel on Thursday for Valentines and how she got the two of us tickets as."

"You and her."

"Me and you."

Lulu nodded.

"Then she told me today was the day she was going to tell dad that she and Johnny..."

Lulu didn't have to hear him finish that. She was glad that after the almost epic triangle that Johnny Zacchara had found someone.

--

The sun was setting now as they sat down watching the sunset.

"So is this our date."

He looked up at her with those soulful eyes of his causing her stomach to do flip flops. Sure she had been around the block but Spinelli was the only guy that made her feel like this. She shrugged her shoulders and rested her head on his shoulders.

"If you want to call it a date then I guess but I was thinking along the lines of the benefit that's happening on Thursday."

"This Thursday."

The confidence in his voice had gone and in its place was the nervous cracking squeaks.

Maxie nodded.

"y-you know what next Thursday is...it's Valentines day...I mean before I the Jackal have thought that this was a day of share commercialism invented by the greeting card companies. But now, now with you, a girlfriend, and to have our first date..."

She tilted her head just so and pressed her lips to his. She thought his rambling was cute but she just wanted him to shut up and being able to make out with him was an added bonus. As she pulled back he blushed a little bit and let out a giggle.

"If it's too much..."

She pouted. Obviously despite the swiftness of everything Maxie was looking forward to this.

"I'll be your date on one condition."

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be. I only asked that we have a date before then you know no pressure."

"Deal. God I can't wait to see you all dressed up again. You know if I wasn't with Coop back on New Years once I saw you dressed up I wanted to get a room and have you right there."

He blushed.

"Over share."

"Just a bit."

Maxie giggled and it melted his heart.

"How about Jakes, tonight, right now. To celebrate you becoming Jackal PI."

He nodded as he stood and proceeded to help her up.

--

After her talk with her father Serena was in a good mood as she made her way to Jake's picking up her phone as she went.

_'Please answer'_

He saw her number on the caller ID and a smile crossed his face.

"Something about the person on the other end is making you happy John." His sister Claudia said from the spot she was sitting on the steps in the dark mansion known as Crimson Pointe. From the foot of the steps he rolled his eyes giving her a look that told him it was none of her business as he entered into an empty room preying that Claudia, Trevor, or a guard wasn't eavesdropping.

"Hey I didn't think you'd call."

"Well I am. I told my dad."

"Should I be watching my back more cautiously?"

"Nope. He said I was a big girl and could ruin my life any way I wanted."

"He said that."

"More or less. Anyway are you busy because I want to see you."

"Twice in one day."

"Hang out long enough and it will be tomorrow."

Johnny looked at his watch which read half past seven. At the thought of being with her from now till midnight made him feel invincible not like he didn't feel that already but still.

"When and where."

"I'll be at Jake's."

"I'll see you there."

--

Logan and Lulu entered the bar and spotted Milo sitting at a table.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu asked.

"Nadine is off soon and I thought I'd buy her a drink."

"I'm so happy that you found someone. Nadine is a Lucky one."

Milo nodded and looked over at Logan.

"Nah, Logan is the Lucky one as he got you."

Logan grinned as Lulu blushed insisting that Milo join them at their table. The bodyguard agreed as they spotted a couple walking in laughing and smiling.

If it had been a different time the trio would have thought that this was some joke Maxie and Spinelli together however seeing them in that moment looked so right. Lulu waved them over as Maxie looked at him.

"Am I imagining Lulu inviting us over?"

He smiled.

"Lulu is my dearest friend and I've made an effort to accept Logan as her boyfriend and I know she'll do the same with you."

Maxie nodded and the five some sat down.

Soon Johnny and Serena joined them and they too were welcomed into the fold followed by Nadine in much need of a drink.

They talked about the upcoming party and the shoes and dresses they would get and how they would do their hair. The guys talked about how this was their first Valentines day that they would be off the market and were blessed to have the women that they were with.

Now that they were friends or at the least frienemies they thought the only way to be now was happy. However they had to deal with the next battle, what would happen when their relationships would all be out in the open and not just flirtations in a diner, coffee shop, bar, park, or hospital.

--

**TBC**

One more part to go...glad you like...


	20. All You Need Is Love

**Across the Universe-**

_This story is being written for the 'Across the Universe' flash-fic challenge at ghffchallenge...the challenge is to write flash fics with prompts based on the lyrics of the musical 'Across the Universe'...I don't own GH I just love the fandom...hope you like_

* * *

_**PROMPT #20: **  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need._

* * *

The next few days flew by for her. She was still amazed by the twists and turns that had happened in the past few months. She was for one of the first times in her life genuinely happy with the place she was in at the moment. She was even considering possibly re enrolling at PCU for some classes or doing something more productive then working at the boutique. But the thing that shocked her more then the fact that she was daring Spinelli was that she had a pretty decent time with Lulu the other day. Sure Serena was with them and the tow other blondes were comparing notes on Johnny Zacchara and Logan Hayes two guys the elder Jones girl wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. Ok sure she slept with Logan but that was the old her, the person she was before Spinelli stole her heart and inspired her to be a better person/ this was where she was at the moment. In the hallway in front of the penthouse he shared with Jason checking her make up in the mirror wondering if he did anything to his unruly mop of hair.

-

He heard the knock and instantly knew it was her. He opened the door and smiled, looking at her in the stunning black dress she had on and blushing a bit inviting her to come in. she nodded and looked at him smiling. His hair was somewhat tamed and he looked hotter in that suit then she remembered, well except for his tie.

She reached over and re-tied his tie smiling.

"Thank You.'

She shrugged.

"It's still mystifies the Jackal that he's got a real date to a real party on Valentines Day a day created for love and."

Maxie rested her well manicured nail on his lip. She wanted to have him right then but realized there would be no fun in having sex and keeping him to herself when she could be at the Metro Court showing him off on her arm.

"You still miss him."

"He killed my sister. He almost killed me and then where would that leave you."

"Miserable and alone."

Maxie smiled.

"Exactly."

--

Serena was at the bar of the hotel when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at his face smiling back.

"I really wish you didn't live here. I mean it would have been much more romantic if I could pick you up at your place, get the third degree from you father, be like a normal couple."

He smiled at her before pulling out a box.

"Oh and Happy Valentines Day."

She took the box and pulled out a silver locket shaped as a heart.

"Too much."

Serena shook her head allowing him to place the chain on her neck.

Logan watched from across the room as he spotted his sister with Johnny.

"Go over and say hi."

"Come with me."

Lulu looked at him and rolled her eyes knowing that this was going to be majority awkward going over to her former suitor and her boyfriend's sister together as a couple.

Lulu followed Logan over to the bar and smiled.

"You look nice Johnny."

Johnny turned around to Lulu and smiled back at her.

"As do you."

"So it looks like this party is a snore fest."

It was true even though Milo, Nadine, Spinelli, and Maxie had yet to arrive they could already tell it was going to be bla. The only people there were their parents, and other society folk there to raise money for some cause and to be in the spotlight.

"Let's wait until the others get here." Lulu said looking at Logan and then at Johnny winking, "I know a place that is much cooler."

Johnny could tell right off the bat the place she meant and smiled.

"As much as I would love to be here with you Serena. I kind of like Lulu's suggestion better."

Serena nodded

--

Maxie and Spinelli were taking their sweet time getting from a car to the hotel as they were fighting off making out with each other. When they finally got to the hotel they spotted Milo and Nadine standing outside. The young hacker could tell the blonde nurse, his friend, looked nervous and he smiled at her.

"Greetings, Nurse Crowell, Milo."

"Hey Mr. Jackal. You look amazing."

Spinelli blushed a bit. He was still getting used to members of the opposite sex checking him out like that...like he was a 'guy'.

"You do too."

Maxie coughed.

"But not as stunning as My Dearest Maxie."

"That's a matter of opinion."

Milo said as he put his arm around Nadine.

"Would it be crazy for me to admit that I'm so nervous about this? I mean the last two parties I've been to."

"Shh." Milo said, "This is a new day and besides you're with me."

He nuzzled her cheek causing her to smile as he led her inside with Maxie and Spinelli following.

-

When they entered Spinelli looked at Maxie.

"Are people staring at me...at us?"

"Their jealous."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Dating Maxie Jones was definitely giving him a well needed boost of confidence and he was enjoying this new and improved Jackal.

Lulu spotted them and waved excitedly over to them.

--

"Good your all here now let's go."

"Excuse me Lulu."

"It's too stuffy and boring. I...that is we have decided to head out to the old Haunted Star and have a party of our own. I mean my dad has a stash of Booze there and between the four of us girls I'm sure we can smuggle some finger foods in our bags or make a convenience store run.

The new foursome nodded and the eight friends made their way out of the hotel.

--

Once they were at the old casino Lulu found a bottle of champagne from behind the bar and chilled it before pouring herself a glass of some other liquid. Johnny meanwhile made his way to the piano.

"Wow I'm impressed," Serena said smiling

Johnny shrugged telling her how he hadn't played in years but he was glad to be playing again.

"I-if you don't mind."

Nadine smiled and slid next to Johnny on the bench and began to play.

For the rest of the evening the four couples danced, drank, and entertained themselves by messing around on the piano.

"You know this is the second time we all have hung out and it's kind of refreshing." Maxie said smiling.

"I know it is. We should make a pact that no matter what happens and where our lives take us we stay friends."

Spinelli took a seat between his two blonde ones and put one arm around each of them not caring if Logan was jealous which he could tell he wasn't as he was smiling.

"The Jackal likes the idea very much."

Spinelli smiled and stood up heading over to where Johnny and Nadine were still sitting on the piano bench. He whispered something to them and he began to sing. The others couldn't tell if he was drunk and messing around or was being serious but the truth was that the Jackal had a voice. When he was done Maxie leaned in and gave him a kiss before whispering in his ear.

"You never cease to amaze me Spinelli."

He smiled and she cursed the fact that they were not alone or not in a hotel and knew, just knew that she found her prince.

--

By then end of the evening all the friends were sitting around the room coupled up and looking like four couples that were truly in love. A part of them regretted that they couldn't share their love with their family watching but they were with their friends and those were the people that truly mattered.

--

**THE END**

_Glad you liked...as always I like to give love to all my reviewers who reviewed this fic as I wrote it: SonnyAngel, PyroWhore, kaibre, Ardenbug, IlovetowriteSMP, nychick4_


End file.
